


Desperate Times

by Ninong



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninong/pseuds/Ninong
Summary: Yang Lightning Farron inginkan hanya satu: menghabiskan sisters' time berkualitas bersama adiknya, Serah, di Kota Eden yang menakjubkan.Namun, ketika Lightning sampai di sana, kenyataan yang ada malah menghancurkan hidupnya sampai ke inti--Serah terjangkit virus mematikan yang mengubahnya menjadi zombie, seperti seisi kota.Dan Lightning terpaksa 'membebaskan' Serah.Kini sendirian, Lightning berkelana untuk mencari siapa yang patut disalahkan atas kemalangan Serah. Dalam perjalanan, dia bertemu dengan Hope Estheim, anak kecil yang kehilangan arah; Fang, gadis sengak tapi setia kawan; dan Cid Raines yang membuatnya berdebar-debar. Melalui orang-orang itu, Lightning menemukan arti di balik hidup dan balas dendam--bahwa kebahagiaan selalu menanti semua orang di ujung sana. Saat seluruh kebenaran terungkap, mampukah Lightning melanjutkan misi balas dendamnya? Atau justru membiarkan dirinya menjadi salah satu korban?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!  
> Ini karya pertama saya di sini. Masih agak canggung dengan fitur-fiturnya, tapi saya akan mempelajarinya lebih lanjut seiring dengan perkembangan naskah ini.
> 
> Jadi, saya memutuskan untuk menulis sejenis xover FFXIII dan RE, hanya saja nggak memuat karakter RE. Ide dasarnya saja yang sebagian terinspirasi dari RE. Karakter semuanya berasal dari FFXIII.  
> Untuk yang ingin tahu bakal ada pairing apa aja, saya pilih LightningXCid Raines sebagai pairing romantis utama. Memang ada Lightning dan Hope, tapi hubungan mereka cuma sebatas ibu-anak dan kakak-adik. Saya juga selipkan sedikit FangXCid Raines, yang nantinya mengarah pada LightningXCid RainesXFang.
> 
> Sekadar warning: akan ada major characters death. But nevertheless, I love all FFXIII characters. Mereka ada yang kubuat demikian karena tuntutan plot :)

# CHAPTER 1

Sekujur tubuh Lightning berguncang hebat. Guncangan itu tersalur ke lengan dan pistol 9mm yang dia todongkan. Moncong benda itu bergoyang. Kanan-kiri dan atas-bawah, kadang berputar sendiri. Seisi kamar juga ikut berpusing. Seluruh warna tercampur aduk seperti cat-cat dalam palet.

“MUNDUR!” dia menjerit. Telunjuk kanannya menempel pada pelatuk pistol. “Aku … aku….”

Sosok di hadapannya tetap mendekat perlahan. Satu kakinya diseret, kepalanya tengadah. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangan pada Lightning, berusaha menggapai. Mulutnya yang ternganga menampakkan barisan gigi-gigi cokelat keropos. Lenguhan mirip hewan kesakitan menggantikan suara indah yang dulu selalu terngiang di telinga Lightning. Mata yang tadinya biru kristal, penuh cinta dan kepolosan, kini sepenuhnya berwarna putih susu. Darah merembes ke perban yang membebat lengan kirinya. Kalau bukan karena pakaiannya—blus putih dan rok mini merah—Lightning tidak akan menyadari jenis kelaminnya. Dan kalau bukan karena gelang kulit di lengan kanannya, Lightning tidak akan mengenal makhluk itu.

“Lightning, turunkan pistolmu!” Snow memperingatkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping Lightning. Satu tangannya terulur seperti hendak menyambar pistol Lightning.

“Dasar idiot! Kau mau mati?!” Lightning menghardik tanpa beralih dari sosok di depannya. Jarak di antara mereka semakin tipis, semakin intim. Jantung Lightning berdegup kencang di dada, dan perutnya melilit. Otot-otot di seluruh tubuhnya sudah menjerit padanya agar dia kabur saja, daripada harus memuntahkan timah panas ke sosok itu. “Serah…. Serah sudah jadi….”

“Serah bukan zombie!” Snow menyentak. “Dia adikmu. Kenapa kau tidak memercayainya?”

Jelas, inilah alasan Lightning belum menarik pelatuk pistol. Sosok itu, yang terjebak antara mati dan hidup, yang sekarang kian mendekat dan gapaiannya semakin liar, adalah adik Lightning.

“Serah….” Lightning menunduk memandang ujung sepatu bot cokelatnya. Dia menurunkan pistol, menimbang antara membuang atau menyimpannya lagi.

“Serah,” ujar Snow, kedengaran sekali dia putus asa. “He-hentikan leluconmu, Serah. Ka-kau … kau bukan zombie. Kami tidak akan melukaimu, jadi … jadi, berhenti berpura-pura.”

Lightning ingin sekali menonjok wajah Snow. Di saat genting begini, dia malah menganggap Serah sedang main-main? Apa dia terlalu goblok sampai tidak bisa melihat fakta yang tersaji sedekat ini?

Serah meraung, melenguh, menggeram.

“Tidak akan ada yang mati di sini. Benar, Lightning?” Snow bertanya.

Lightning tidak mungkin membunuh Serah, meski dia sudah menjadi monster. Serah adalah separuh jiwanya. Serah adalah alasan kenapa dia tetap hidup kala kehidupan itu sendiri membencinya. Jika Lightning kehilangan Serah, lebih baik dia ikut mati saja sekalian! Hidup tanpa Serah sama dengan bunuh diri perlahan.

Mendadak, terdengar entakan dari depannya. Lightning mendongak, dan terkesiap saat mendapati Serah sudah berlari cepat ke arahnya. Dilihat dari langkahnya yang cepat, dia tidak tampak sakit sama sekali. Serah malah seperti seseorang yang memiliki kecepatan ganda. Mata putihnya, kulit seungu mayat, serta tingkah yang benar-benar bukan Serah, seperti pecut bagi batin Lightning. Praktis, Lightning mengacung pistolnya ke kepala Serah, dan menarik pelatuk.

Peluru meluncur lurus ke dahi Serah. Tumbukkan timah mengebor kulit dan tengkorak Serah. Darah menghambur dari lubang yang tercipta, merah berkilau di bawah sorot lampu gantung. Dalam selang sedetik, Serah terjengkang ke lantai dengan bunyi buk keras. Darah terus mengucur dari lubang di dahinya, mengalir ke lantai dan membentuk lingkaran merah berbau karat. Rambut merah muda Serah terjuntai ke genangan darah. Dan gadis itu tidak bergerak lagi.

“SERAH!” Snow langsung melesat dan berlutut di samping Serah. Kedua tangannya mengambang di atas wajah gadis itu. “Oh, tidak! Serah! SERAH!”

Kedua tangan Lightning terkulai ke sisi tubuhnya. Matanya membeliak melebihi batas, sampai rasanya tidak akan kembali ke ukuran semula. Genggaman Lightning mengendur, dan akhirnya pistol berdebum ke lantai.

“Tidak, Serah!” Snow memeluk mayat Serah, lalu membenamkan kepala ke wajah gadis itu. Ujung rambut pirang jagung pemuda itu ternoda merah darah di wajah Serah. Badan besarnya menenggelamkan tubuh tanpa nyawa si gadis. “Serah….”

“Apa yang….” Lightning mengerjap. Dia memperhatikan tangannya. Ada gurat-gurat merah persis seperti yang ada di pegangan pistol. Namun, bukan itu esensinya. Tangan itu, tangan yang dulu selalu menggenggam tangan kecil Serah, selalu melindunginya dari anak-anak nakal, adalah tangan yang sama yang telah merenggut nyawanya. “Aku…. Serah….”

“KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!”

Lolongan Snow menyentak Lightning kembali ke masa kini. Dia melihat Snow menimang Serah. Wajah pemuda itu merah dan bersimbah air mata.

“Kau membunuh Serah, Bajingan!” tuduh Snow dengan racun dalam setiap suku katanya. “Kau membunuh adikmu sendiri!”

“Tidak!” Lightning menggeleng. “Aku tidak—”

“Kau menembak Serah, dan sekarang dia mati! Bajingan! Cewek jalang!” Tatapan mata biru Snow berkilat penuh dendam. Darah Serah terus mengalir ke pangkuannya, menggelapkan mantel putih Snow.

Lightning menyambar pistol dari lantai dengan kecepatan kilat, dan menodong ke hidung Snow. “BERHENTI MENUDUHKU, BRENGSEK!”

“TEMBAK AKU, JALANG! TEMBAK SAJA!” Snow menantang. “Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilangan Serah! TEMBAK AKU!”

Dan itulah yang Lightning lakukan. Dia menarik pelatuk, dan timah panas melecut lagi.

_Dor!_

“Lightning?! Kau….” Snow menggeram. Lubang hitam dengan asap mengular terpatri di tembok di belakangnya, sejengkal dari telinga kanan Snow.

Mata Lightning perih. Air mata mengucur dengan sendirinya. Dalam satu gerak singkat, Lightning memindahkan sasaran tembak ke pelipis kanannya sendiri. Telunjuknya sudah menempel pada pelatuk. Jelas, dia sadar, satu gerak singkat akan menyarangkan peluru ke otaknya dan dia mati. Namun, mati kedengaran jauh lebih indah daripada harus memandang mayat Serah dan kolam darah yang semakin lebar.

“Oh, jadi sekarang kau mau bunuh diri?” Suara Snow sarat kebencian.

Lightning memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup harus melihat Snow dan sorot mata biru penuh tuduhannya.

“Seolah dengan begitu, Serah akan memaafkanmu! Kau monster! Kau pembunuh! Kau bahkan tidak bisa melindungi adikmu sendiri!” 

_TIDAK!_

Digerakan rasa takut dan kemarahan, Lightning berbalik dan minggat tunggang langgang dari hadapan Snow. Kakinya nyeri, tapi tak senyeri jantungnya. Air mata yang tadi telah mengalir deras, kini nyaris identik dengan guyuran hujan.

Lightning terus berlari. Dunia di kanan-kirinya bergeser cepat bagai rentetan adegan film. Pertama ruang tengah apartemen Serah, lorong yang gelap, halaman depan, jalan raya tanpa tanda kehidupan, jalan raya lagi, dan puing-puing kota. Hanya ada mobil-mobil tanpa pengemudi, serta gedung-gedung kosong yang menyemarakan pusat Kota Eden malam ini. Bahkan hewan-hewan liar tak tampak batang hidungnya. Api berkobar di sana-sini, cipratan darah segar dan kering menodai aspal dan badan mobil ringsek di sudut-sudut pertokoan. Andai Lightning tidak sedang dalam kegelisahan dan kemelut rasa bersalah, dia pasti akan kabur kembali ke tempat Snow dan Serah. Hanya air mata yang menemani kesendiriannya malam ini.

Ketika energinya tandas, dia jatuh berlutut ke aspal basah di sebuah perempatan. Dinginnya aspal merambat ke lutut telanjangnya hingga ke ubun-ubun. Ditambah udara malam yang amat menusuk, Lightning yakin, dia akan mati membeku saat ini juga.

### TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di Kota Eden yang mati dan didominasi zombie, Lightning bertemu dengan Hope Estheim. Siapa sebenarnya anak itu, dan kenapa dia berkeliaran seorang diri? Namun, satu hal yang jelas bagi Lightning, Hope memiliki tatapan polos yang sama dengan Serah.

# CHAPTER 2

Lightning ingat, dia memekik girang saat surat ijin cutinya keluar dan telah diresmikan oleh kantor kepolisian Bodhum, sebulan lalu. Mendapat cuti sebagai seorang polisi tidak mudah, jadi pantas jika Lightning jingkrak-jingkrak sepanjang perjalanan pulang kantor sore itu. Begitu sampai di rumah, dia seketika menghubungi Serah di Kota Eden, berjanji padanya akan datang dalam waktu dekat. Lightning juga ingin menghabiskan _sisters’ time_ berkualitas bersamanya di kota yang terpisah ribuan kilometer itu. Mereka telah terpisah selama setengah tahunan sejak Serah mulai kuliah di Eden, jadi tak heran jika kerinduan Lightning telah membludak sampai nyaris melebihi batas.

“Maafkan aku, Serah. Maafkan aku,” dia berbisik, separuh jengkel karena teringat pada kenangan itu. Dia menggigil, mengusap lengan dengan kencang sampai terasa membara. Dingin malam ternyata tidak mampu membunuhnya, padahal Lightning mengenakan jaket putih tanpa lengan dan rok mini. 

Serah sakit keras saat Lightning tiba seminggu lalu. Dia dirawat oleh pacarnya, si Snow idiot itu. Lightning sempat marah karena Serah tidak mengabari tentang penyakitnya—juga mengenai pacar barunya. Seluruh rencana liburannya dan Serah pun berantakan.

“Kenapa? Kenapa harus begini?” Air mata Lightning tidak kunjung berhenti. Dia duduk bersandar pada badan bus ringsek—satu dari banyak kendaraan yang tidak terbakar. Rambut merah muda terjuntai menutupi wajah bagai gombal. Kesendirian dan rasa bersalah meluncurkannya ke masa lalu lagi.

Lightning membawa Serah ke rumah sakit, tapi pihak rumah sakit tidak tahu penyakit apa yang Serah derita. Mereka juga mengaku, separuh penduduk kota juga mengalami penyakit yang sama. Jika penyakitnya saja tak diketahui, apalagi penawarnya. Lightning akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat Serah di apartemen.

“Serah…. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.” 

Tidak sampai tiga hari kemudian, muncul kejadian-kejadian aneh di kota. Orang-orang saling menyerang, membunuh. Mereka tidak cuma membunuh, tapi memakan. Pria memakan pria, wanita, anak-anak. Para korban yang seharusnya mati kehabisan darah, malah bangkit dari kubur dan mencari mangsa lain. Darah berhamburan di seluruh ruas kota, teriakan memenuhi udara. Jalanan kacau, segala aktifitas kantor mandek. Polisi dan tentara diturunkan ke kota untuk menyelesaikan kerusuhan itu, dan akhirnya diketahui bahwa para korban telah terjangkit sejenis virus mematikan yang mengubah mereka menjadi zombie.

“Ini konyol! Serah…. Serah….” Lightning menyentuh gelang kulit di lengan kanannya. Gelang itu dia pesan khusus di Bodhum bertahun-tahun lalu dengan menggunakan gaji pertamanya. Gelang yang sama dia hadiahkan kepada Serah sebagai tanda kuatnya ikatan persaudaraan mereka, sekuat kulit yang menjadi bahan baku gelang. Namun, kini, mau gelang itu terbuat dari kulit gajah atau kulit apa, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa Serah sudah tiada. Bahwa tali persaudaraan mereka telah retas total.

Sejak hari kerusuhan, seluruh akses keluar-masuk kota disegel. Orang-orang yang selamat mengurung diri di rumah masing-masing, begitu pula dengan Lightning. Apalagi, penyakit Serah makin parah. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan Serah barang sedetik pun. Saluran televisi, radio, internet diputus. Kota Eden yang megah mendadak menjadi kota kuno yang tak punya satu pun akses ke luar.

Terkungkung di kota penuh zombie, kehabisan stok makanan, dan mendapati kondisi Serah makin parah benar-benar membuat Lightning gila. Semuanya berujung pada kejadian tadi.

Kenyataan itu menyadarkan Lightning. Jalur keluar-masuk kota yang mendadak diblokir setelah kerusuhan akibat para zombie, sistem komunikasi yang putus…. Semua itu pasti akal-akalan pemerintah untuk menjaga reputasi mereka. Jika sampai berita lolos, atau seorang turis terjangkit dan kembali ke kota asalnya sambil membawa serta virus atau apa pun yang telah mengubah mereka jadi zombie, pemerintah yang menyebut diri mereka SANCTUM akan tamat. Kota Eden akan runtuh.

_Ini salah mereka._

SANCTUM. Mereka pasti sudah menutup mata pada kerusuhan yang terjadi, dan membiarkan seluruh penduduk kota mati menjadi santapan zombie. Ulah kotor mereka telah merenggut satu-satunya keluarga paling berharga bagi Lightning.

_Mereka harus membayarnya._

Gadis itu berdiri sempoyongan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol 9mm erat-erat.

_Akan kurenggut segala yang berharga bagi mereka, sama seperti apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku._

Lightning menghapus air matanya, dan menatap ke depan. Mobil dan bus penyok memenuhi jalanan. Gedung-gedung perkantoran menjulang bagai raksasa terselubung kegelapan di balik bagunan-bangunan lain. Hanya sebagian yang tampak berkat nyala lampu jalanan otomatis. Namun, ada satu gedung lain yang menyala terang di kejauhan. Gedung itu berdiri setinggi langit. Lampu-lampu di pinggir gedung berkelip merah, hijau, kuning. Eden Hall, markas besar SANCTUM. Dilihat dari lampu-lampu yang menyala, sepertinya masih ada manusia normal bersembunyi di sana.

Lightning menggigit bibir dan meremas gagang pistol. Apa pun yang terjadi, dia akan ke Eden Hall dan memorak-porandakan isinya. Entah di sana dia akan bertemu manusia normal atau zombie, Lightning akan menghabisi mereka semua. Walau nantinya dia akan dicap sebagai teroris atau malah dieksekusi, dia tak peduli. Lightning Farron hanya ingin balas dendam.

 

***

 

Sebuah shotgun dengan stock panjang tergeletak di samping mayat seorang polisi. Lightning berlari menghampiri senjata itu, tapi kemudian mengerem mendadak saat teringat pada situasi kota. Jika separuh penduduk kota sudah menjadi zombie, bisa jadi polisi itu juga. Namun, Lightning memerlukan senjata. Sepucuk pistol 9mm tidak akan sanggup melindunginya sampai ke Eden Hall, walau sejauh ini belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan zombie.

Dia memungut sebongkah batu dari runtuhan sebuah toko kembang. Tidak terlalu besar dan berat. Lightning melempar batu itu ke kepala si polisi mati. Jika dia zombie, dia pasti akan bangkit dan menyerang. Baru saat itulah Lightning akan melubangi jidatnya. Jelas, dia bisa saja langsung menembak jidat polisi itu sekarang, tapi suara keras bisa menarik perhatian musuh lain yang mungkin bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

Tidak ada respons apa-apa dari si polisi, menandakan dia mati terhormat sebagai manusia. Cepat-cepat, gadis itu mengulurkan tangan meraih gagang shotgun. Namun, geraknya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan lain menyambar shotgun lebih dulu.

“Hei!” Lightning merengus. Tatapannya mengikuti arah perginya shotgun yang berpindah dari aspal ke pelukan seorang anak laki-laki.

Anak itu pendek dan kurus. Usianya mungkin baru tiga belas atau empat belas tahun. Mata hijaunya memelototi Lightning, waspada tapi juga ketakutan. Shotgun bercat cokelat, yang dia dekap erat, sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat dan rambut perak anak itu.

“Berikan padaku!” Lightning menagih seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Dia menggeleng dan mundur sejurus. Dekapannya makin erat.

“Berikan!” Lightning menyentak.

“Tidak! Ini milikku!”

“Kau tidak bisa menggunakannya! Anak kecil sepertimu belum cukup kuat. Kau palingan hanya akan menghancurkan bahu dan pinggangmu sendiri jika menggunakan senjata itu,” tegur Lightning, menyipitkan mata pada anak berjaket oranye dan celana tiga perempat warna hijau gelap di sana.

“Aku tidak peduli!” Si bocah mundur beberapa langkah. Lengannya merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Kentara sekali dia tidak kuat membawa shotgun. Dia terus mundur hingga punggungnya menempel pada badan sebuah taksi kuning berjendela bolong.

Lightning memanfaatkan situasi itu untuk mendatanginya. Baru dua langkah dia maju, sesuatu terdengar dari dalam taksi.

Mendadak, seorang pria berkulit abu-abu dengan darah mengalir dari leher nyaris putus, menyembul keluar dari jendela taksi. Tangan pucat pria itu meraih bahu si bocah, kepalanya ditelengkan ke lehernya. Gigi-gigi cokelat busuk terlihat jelas saat mulutnya dibuka lebar-lebar, siap mengigit leher anak itu.

“Awas!” Lightning spontan mengacung pistol, dan menembak kepala zombie itu. Kepala si zombie terjentik ke belakang, kemudian dia ambruk ke dalam taksi.

Dia harap-harap cemas tembakannya telah menarik perhatian zombie-zombie lain. Namun, untungnya, setelah beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada pergerakan misterius dari sekelilingnya, menandakan keadaan masih aman.

Lightning menurunkan pistol, dan mendatangi si anak misterius yang kini berjongkok sambil gemetaran. Setelah menyimpan pistol ke holster di kaki kirinya, Lightning merebut shotgun dari kungkungan si bocah.

“Ini milikku,” ujarnya.

Anak itu mendongak padanya. “Kau … menolongku?”

Satu alis Lightning dinaikkan. “Cuma insting.”

“Aku Hope.” Anak itu berdiri perlahan. Getaran di tubuhnya masih terlihat jelas. “Kau siapa?”

“Lightning.” Atensi Lightning teralih pada shotgun di tangannya. Benda yang cantik dan mulus. Sepertinya baru digunakan beberapa kali. Dia mengecek laras senjata, dan menemukan delapan shell memenuhi laras. Delapan itu terlalu sedikit. Setidaknya, Lightning perlu sekotak penuh shell.

“Apa kau polisi?”

Lightning melangkah kembali ke mayat polisi tadi. Dia memeriksa kantong-kantong si polisi, dan mengembus lega saat menemukan sekotak shell di tas pinggang si polisi. “Bukan,” jawabnya singkat.

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Hope.

“Eden Hall.” Lightning berpikir untuk menyelipkan shotgun ke ikat pinggangnya di bagian belakang. Namun, dengan segera dia menampik pemikiran tersebut. Berat shotgun hanya akan meretas ikat pinggang, dan senapan itu bisa saja hilang tanpa Lightning sadari. Dia memutuskan untuk menenteng shotgun saja.

“Aku juga mau ke sana,” ujar Hope. Entah kenapa, dia terdengar agak senang.

“Lalu?”

“Um….”

Lightning mengamati wajah Hope. Dia masih sangat muda, masih terlalu rapuh untuk bertahan hidup di tengah kota penuh zombie sendirian. Untungnya, tidak ada luka gigitan di wajah dan lengannya, menandakan dia masih manusia normal. Lagi pula, siapa yang membiarkan seorang bocah berkeliaran seperti ini?

“Kau sendirian?” tanya Lightning.

Hope melirik ujung sepatu warna krimnya, lalu mengangguk. “Tadinya aku bersama ibuku, tapi…. Mom….”

Tanpa dilanjutkan pun, Lightning sudah paham. Jadi, dia melenggang melintasi Hope, dan berkata enteng, “Pulang, sana! Ayahmu pasti menunggu.”

“Ayahku di Eden Hall.”

Langkah Lightning terhenti.

“Aku … aku mau ke sana. Kalau kau … tidak keberatan, boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Janji! Izinkan aku ikut denganmu!” Itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Hope ucapkan dalam selang beberapa menit ini. “Maksudku, kita ke sana sama-sama.”

Lightning nyaris tertawa. Maksudnya, Lightning harus melindungi bocah ingusan itu sampai ke Eden Hall sementara untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja dia masih kewalahan. Gadis itu mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. “Pergi, sana! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusmu!”

“Tapi aku harus ke Eden Hall!” Hope memekik dari belakangnya. “Mom memintaku pergi ke sana untuk menemui Dad.”

Memelas sekali dia ini. Masih kecil, ibunya tewas, ayahnya di Eden Hall. Lightning menggeleng tak habis pikir. Sayang sekali ini bukan saatnya mengasihani orang lain. Mengasihani diri sendiri saja Lightning tidak sempat.

Tanpa merespons, Lightning melanjutkan perjalanannya begitu saja.

###  TBC....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope terus membuntuti Lightning, bahkan setelah dibentak. Kemunculan sesosok monster yang nyaris membunuh Hope mengubah perspektif Lightning pada anak tersebut....

### CHAPTER 3

Jauh sebelum Lightning tiba di Eden, dia sempat mengira kota itu adalah sebuah kota yang tak pernah tidur dan penuh dengan gemerlap kebahagiaan. Namun sekarang, saat dia berada di sini, Lightning tahu dia sudah terlalu banyak bermimpi. Kota ini tidak jauh berbeda dari sebuah kuburan yang diperluas dan ditambahkan dekorasi gedung serta kendaraan ringsek di sana-sini. Seluruh bekas kehidupan telah terhapus total. Mungkin jika masih ada orang yang bertahan hidup, mereka sudah mengungsi ke suatu tempat yang tak Lightning ketahui.

Gadis itu memandangi sebuah toko kelontong gelap yang etalasenya kehilangan kaca. Perutnya berkeretih saat matanya terpancang pada poster makanan ringan dan mi instan di dinding toko. Gambar-gambar yang dipamerkan tampak begitu menggiurkan. Rasa lapar menguasai seluruh kesadaran Lightning, membuatnya sedikit gila. Mungkin di toko itu ada makanan sisa.

Dia memanjat masuk, kedua tangan menenteng shotgun rampasan. Penerangan dari lampu jalanan di luar tidak mejangkau sampai ke sudut-sudut terdalam. Samar-samar, Lightning mampu melihat rak-rak alumunium berjejer di toko. Barang-barang acak berserakan di rak, lantai, dan meja kasir di pojok kanan. Dia menyapukan satu tangan ke setiap rak, berharap salah satu dari barang-barang acak yang ada di sana adalah makanan. Sayangnya, semuanya hanya sabun, sampo dalam botol, dan perlengkapan mandi lainnya. Sepertinya, setelah wabah menyerang, orang-orang lebih mementingkan makanan ketimbang sanitasi.

Kerosakan terdengar dari belakang. Lightning dengan sigap mengacung shotgun ke sumber datangnya suara—dari balik tumpukan spons pencuci piring yang terbungkus plastik. Jarinya di pelatuk berkedut, benaknya berkabut. Kalau ada zombie menyerangnya sekarang, Lightning tidak akan sungkan meledakkan kepalanya.

"Lightning! Jangan tembak! Ini aku!"

Lightning kenal suara itu, meski baru mendengarnya tak lama tadi. Suara itu tinggi dan sedikit pecah, agak serak dan sengau seolah si pembicara punya polip sebesar bola tenis di hidungnya. Ketika si pemilik suara menampakkan diri, Lightning merengut.

"Kau lagi," desisnya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Hope menatapnya takut-takut. "Aku...."

"Untung saja aku tidak menembakmu," kecam Lightning, menurunkan shotgun-nya. "Kalau kau mengagetkanku lagi, mungkin aku akan benar-benar menembakmu."

Anak itu menunduk. "Sori."

Lightning mendecak. Anak ini mungkin benar-benar sedang cari mati. Bisa-bisanya dia membuntuti Lightning sampai ke sini. Gadis itu melipir meninggalkan Hope, dan berniat memanjat lubang etalase saat dia mendengar suara Hope lagi.

"Kau lapar?"

Lightning memberinya tatapan 'apa katamu?'.

Hope merogoh dompet biru selebar telapak tangan di sisi kiri sabuknya, dan mengeluarkan dua bungkus healthy bar. Gambar camilan dari cokelat dengan taburan sereal dan kacang, yang tercetak pada plastik pembungkus bar, memenjara perhatian Lightning. Matanya seketika melebar, perutnya keroncongan, liurnya nyaris menetes.

"Untukmu. Cuma ini yang kupunya," kata Hope, menyodorkan camilan bernutrisi itu. "Memang sedikit, tapi setidaknya, lumayan bikin kenyang."

"Makan saja sendiri." Lightning melanjutkan aksinya yang tertunda tadi. Dia melompati kusen etalase, dan mendarat dengan mulus di sisi lain. Bayang-bayang cokelat lembut, manis dan bergizi, menari di pikirannya. Dia segera menggeleng kepala untuk mengenyahkan imajinasi tersebut. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah balas dendam pada SANCTUM, bukan makan camilan milik bocah itu.

"Tunggu!" Hope memanggil.

Lightning abai saja. Dia berlari menjauhi Hope, dan perutnya semakin keroncongan.

Hope mengejarnya. Langkahnya tidak cepat, tapi juga tidak selamban perkiraan awal Lightning. Kepala Lightning berkabut, pikirannya kacau. Kelaparan, ketakutan, marah, balas dendam. Semuanya tercampur aduk menjadi satu gumpalan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Lightning!"

"DIAM!" Lightning terus berlari. Berlari, berlari, dan berlari sampai kakinya kebas dan rasa laparnya terlupakan begitu saja.

Namun, anak itu bandel. Saat Lightning berkelok di sebuah persimpangan, dia akan membuntuti. Saat Lightning melompati mayat-mayat di satu ruas jalan, Hope juga ikut-ikutan melompat. Hanya saat menembak saja yang tidak dia kopi, sebab Hope tidak punya senjata. Lightning bahkan harus rela menghambur peluru demi mengenyahkan zombie yang mentarget Hope. Jika Lightning mampu berkelit dan melindungi diri dengan keahlian bela dirinya, Hope tidak. Anak itu lebih sering berdiri terpaku dan menjadi sasaran empuk zombie-zombie.

Pada akhirnya, semua itu berefek pada Lightning—pada kewarasannya.

“Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku, hah?” Lightning mengeluarkan seluruh emosi tertahannya pada anak itu. Dia berbalik, menyorot jengkel mata hijau Hope. Emosi yang menggelegak di kepala nyaris membuatnya gelap mata. Nyaris memerintahnya untuk menembakkan shotgun ke kepala anak itu sampai pecah.

Hope mengisut. Badannya terguncang, tangannya otomatis dibawa ke depan seperti berusaha melindungi diri. “Aku tidak mengikutimu! Aku juga mau ke Eden Hall!”

“Kau memperlambatku saja!” hardik Lightning. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut tak keruan. Dadanya nyeri akibat jantung yang berdentam kelewat kencang. “Seharusnya aku sudah sampai jauh, tapi gara-gara kau, semuanya kacau!”

“Aku tidak—tidak bermaksud—HAH!” Hope tiba-tiba melolong. Matanya yang sudah lebar semakin melebar, terpusat pada sesuatu di belakang Lightning. “A-AWAS!”

Lightning menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak saat dia melihat sesosok manusia—bukan! Itu bukan manusia! Tidak ada manusia yang bisa melompat dari puncak gedung tinggi dan mendarat dengan mulus di atas atap mobil biru di jalan. Bahkan atap mobil itu remuk ditempa berat badannya dan mengeluarkan suara berdebum maha keras. Makhluk itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana hitam selutut yang robek di sana-sini. Bagian tengah dadanya menggelembung dan berdenyut. Kulitnya abu-abu kebiruan, penuh kerutan seperti kulit baru yang melapisi borok setengah kering. Dia tinggi dan berotot—mungkin besarnya tiga kali lipat dari Lightning. Makhluk itu memiliki rambut pirang sedagu yang melambai-lambai ditiup angin malam. Mata putihnya tertuju pada Lightning.

“Apa-apaan itu?!” gadis itu menjerit, dan menodong shotgun-nya. “Mundur!”

“Lightning!” Hope menarik ujung jaket Lightning. “Kita kabur saja!”

Lightning mengerling anak itu. Untuk kali ini, dia benar. Lightning menyimpan senapannya, dan kabur ke arah datangnya tadi.

Makhluk itu meraung memekakan telinga. Lightning bergidik, dan mempercepat larinya. Dia harus tetap hidup jika ingin balas dendamnya berjalan lancar. Mati di tangan makhluk aneh tidak ada dalam rencana balas dendamnya.

“AH!”

Teriakan Hope seperti sebuah alarm tanda bahaya bagi Lightning. Dia berhenti mendadak, dan berbalik pada anak itu. Sekali lagi, jantung Lightning nyaris berhenti bekerja. Beberapa meter dari posisinya saat ini, Hope terjengkang di aspal. Anak itu merayap mundur seiring dengan langkah maju si monster. Si monster mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi, lalu tangannya menjelma menjadi sejenis pedang kristal bercabang-cabang yang berkilau membutakan. Dan dia mengayunkan pedang ke arah Hope.

Untuk sejenak, seluruh dunia berhenti bergerak. Lightning melongo. Matanya serasa berkunang-kunang, pandangannya pada Hope terselubung totol-totol hitam. Ketika totol-totol lenyap, mendadak Hope berubah menjadi Serah. Serah-nya. Posisinya sama—sama-sama sedang di ujung kematian.

_“Kakak!”_

Dia mendengar suara Serah, suara yang lembut tapi ketakutan.

Serah pasti amat ketakutan saat jatuh sakit. Dia pasti terus memanggil Lightning, meminta tolong, atau setidaknya memintanya hadir lebih cepat dan menggenggam tangannya. Serah hanya seorang gadis tak berdosa, yang ternistakan, terabaikan, dan kini telah meregang nyawa.

Serah adalah hidup Lightning.

“SERAH!” Lightning spontan menarik shotgun-nya, dan menembak tangan si monster. Shell shotgun meledak dan berpencar. Radius pencar shell menjangkau wajah serta bahu monster itu. Darah hijau menghambur ke udara. Si monster meraung kesakitan, dan terhuyung mundur.

Hope merayap mundur lagi, lalu berdiri dan berlari ke arah Lightning.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya Lightning, memompa shotgun untuk tembakan berikutnya. Dia bisa melihat kilatan rasa takut teramat hebat di mata hijau Hope.

“Y-ya.” Hope mengangguk.

Monster itu berhasil mendapat keseimbangannya lagi. Wajah berkerutnya diarahkan pada Lightning.

“Monster apa sebenarnya itu?” Moncong shotgun Lightning tertuju ke kepala si monster.

“Tidak tahu,” jawab Hope seraya bergeser ke belakang Lightning.

Apa pun monster itu, Lightning tidak akan membiarkannya menghabisi nyawa mereka di sini. Sebab, jika dia mati, balas dendamnya dan Serah tak akan pernah terealisasikan.

_Serah, bantu aku._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis misterius bernama Fang yang kemudian membawa mereka menemui Cid Raines. Kedua orang itu mencurigakan di mata Lightning, tapi selama mereka masih manusia, mereka bisa dipercaya, bukan?

#  CHAPTER 4

Entakan saat shotgun ditembak menghantam bahu kanan Lightning berkali-kali. Perih menjalar dengan cepat dari lengan, bahu, ke kepala. Telinganya pun pekak akibat keras tumbukkan mekanisme senapan. Bunyinya nyaris menyamai letusan petir di langit berbadai. Lightning sudah tidak peduli lagi akan bagaimana bahu dan telinganya setelah semua ini berakhir. Yang dia pedulikan adalah bertahan hidup dan balas dendam.

Hingga akhirnya klik pelan menggantikan debum shotgun.

“Lightning! Kau berhasil!” Hope berseru.

Lightning terperanjat. Dia menurunkan shotgun yang mengepulkan asap kelabu dari ujungnya, dan menghela napas yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Di sekelilingnya tergolek tujuh shell kosong berwarna merah. Mata Lightning menatap nanar tubuh si monster yang telah ambruk dan beberapa titik di tubuhnya hancur berantakan. Cairan hijau mewarnai aspal seperti tumpahan cat.

“Yeah,” bisiknya. “Aku berhasil.”

_Misi balas dendam nomor satu sudah beres._

Tiba-tiba monster itu bangkit lagi. Dalam sekejap dia telah berdiri tegap seolah tidak pernah terkena serangan apa pun.

Lightning mengigit keras bibirnya. Dia lupa memperhitungkan jarak antara dirinya dan si monster sebelum menembak tadi. Shotgun bukan senjata yang baik untuk pertarungan jarak jauh. Shell yang meledak dan berpencar umumnya memiliki radius sejangkauan lengan, dan itu menyebabkan total kerusakan dibagi rata ke dalam radius. Tembakan beruntunnya tadi pasti tidak menyebabkan kerusakan maksimal pada si monster.

“Lightning! Dia hidup lagi!” Hope memberitahunya.

“Makasih sudah memberi tahuku, Einstein!” sergah Lightning. Buru-buru dia mengisi kembali peluru shotgun. Lamban sedikit saja, dia dan Hope bisa tamat.

Raungan si monster mengembalikan fokus Lightning padanya. Si monster sekonyong-konyong sudah melesat ke arahnya secepat kilat. Tangan pedangnya diacungkan ke depan.  
Lightning membidik shotgun-nya, dan hendak menarik pelatuk saat dua letusan lain terdengar dari kejauhan.

Darah hijau muncrat dari pelipis monster itu. Dia ambruk ke kiri, dan tak bergerak lagi. Hanya asap meliuk pelan dari sisi kepalanya, kemudian menyatu dengan udara.

“Dia mati,” lirih Hope.

“Kurasa begitu,” kata Lightning. “Kau tetap di sini. Aku akan periksa dia.”

Gadis itu mendekati mayat si monster perlahan, waswas dia akan bangkit dan menyerang lagi. Shotgun-nya telah dikokang, siap memuntahkan shell kapan pun jari Lightning menarik pelatuk. Ketika dia sampai persis di samping monster berwajah keriput itu, dia memeriksa.

Dua lubang menghanguskan rambut pirang di sisi kanan kepala, dan melubanginya. Lubangnya begitu halus dan dalam sampai tak terlihat dasarnya—mungkin karena posisi monster yang terbaring miring sehingga dasar lubang tertutup aspal. Lightning mengernyit. Rifle. Hanya rifle yang mampu melubangi tubuh musuh dengan begitu anggun.

“Hei, kalian masih hidup?” Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari kiri Lightning.

Refleks atau apa pun namanya, Lightning mengarahkan shotgun ke sumber suara itu.

“Wah, begini sambutan untuk pahlawan kalian?” cecar si gadis pemilik suara seraya mengangkat rifle otomatis warna perak di kedua tangannya. Lightning tahu rifle berat, jauh lebih berat daripada shotgun. Namun, di tangan gadis itu, beban rifle seolah nol. 

“Siapa kau?” Pegangan Lightning tak mengendur sedikit pun.

Gadis asing itu menyeringai lebar, menampakan barisan gigi putih berkilau. Dia memiliki mata hijau kusam yang seolah meremehkan siapa pun di sekitarnya. Satu tahi lalat bertenger di bawah mata kanannya. Rambut hitamnya digerai, ujungnya disemir merah dan mencuat liar. Dia mengenakan gaun sutra biru dengan gantungan asimetris di bahu kiri. Roknya sepanjang mata kaki yang membelah di sisi kiri, menampakkan paha mulus dilingkari holster pistol. Di bawah gaun, dia memakai sport bra hitam dan bot cokelat bermodel mirip sandal gladiator dengan hak rendah. Dia meletakkan rifle di bahu, lalu tertawa.

“Gila,” dengus Lightning. Dia memutuskan untuk memeriksa Hope yang masih ajek seperti perintah Lightning tadi. Anak itu tidak terluka, tapi guncangan hebat di sekujur badannya menandakan dia masih shock.

“Sori, sori,” sahut gadis satunya.

Lightning meliriknya sungkan.

“Ah, jadi, begini. Aku Fang,” ujar gadis berkulit kecolekatan itu dengan santai. “Tadi aku melihat kalian nyaris mati, jadi aku menembak. Dor! Dor! Dan monster itu mampus.”

“Oh.” Itu balasan Lightning. Dia tidak terlalu suka pada cara bicara Fang.

“Um, makasih, Fang,” sahut Hope.

Mata Fang terkunci pada Hope. “Oh, kau manis sekali, Nak. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak lihat anak-anak. Siapa namamu?”

“Eh? Aku Hope.”

Lightning menegahi, “Oke, Fang. Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau menolong kami?”

Lightning tahu, pertanyaannya sangat tidak tepat waktu dan membuatnya terkesan tak menghargai. Namun, menurutnya, dalam situasi saat ini, menjadi curiga dan penuh kewaspadaan adalah kunci untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

“Langsung ke intinya, huh?” Fang menggaruk kepala menggunakan satu tangan. Tangan satunya masih memegang mantap rifle di bahu. “Baiklah. Aku ditugasi oleh Raines untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang yang selamat ke kantor polisi. Jadi, begitulah alasanku menolong kalian.”

“Siapa Raines?”

“Rekanku,” jawab Fang. “Ganteng. Dia milikku, kuperingatkan kau.”

Lightning memutar bola matanya.

Fang berbalik, dan melenggang santai. “Sebelah sini, Tuan dan Nyonya!”

“Lightning, kita ikuti dia?” tanya Hope, menyentuh tangan Lightning.

“Hei!” Fang berteriak seraya memutar badan kembali ke arah mereka. “Kalian mau ikut, tidak? Di kantor polisi ada makanan, tempat istirahat yang nyaman, dan Raines yang tampan! Atau mungkin kalian lebih suka menggelandang dan menanti ajal?”

Gadis itu benar-benar bermulut tajam. Lightning bergumam setuju. Kalau bukan karena perut kosong, keletihan, dan bahu yang nyaris lepas akibat entakan shotgun tadi, dia pasti akan menolak. Dia perlu tenaga penuh untuk melaksanakan aksi balas dendamnya.

 

***

 

Fang menuntun mereka ke mobil patroli bercat putih dengan stiker EPD di vender belakang. Mobil itu masih bagus dan berfungsi dengan baik. Deruman mesinnya halus, nyaris tak terdengar meski keadaan kota hampir kosong melompong. Gadis itu berfokus pada jalanan, mengambil celah-celah di antara onggokan kendaraan rongsok. Dia cukup pandai, atau Lightning harus akui, sangat cerdik.

Selama perjalanan menuju kantor polisi, tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Lightning yang duduk di belakang bersama Hope hanya memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Fang, juga jalanan yang mereka lalui. Sekadar untuk jaga-jaga saja andai Fang sebenarnya adalah seorang penjarah yang berniat merampok mereka. Memang, Lightning tidak punya benda berharga apa pun—apalagi Hope. Namun, orang jahat selalu punya pemikiran untuk merampas apa saja. Instingnya sebagai polisi selalu memperingatkannya akan hal ini.

Kantor Polisi Eden muncul dalam pandangan. Gedung kantor itu gelap, kecuali bagian terasnya yang diterangi beberapa neon. Fang turun dari mobil untuk membuka gerbang yang membatasi sebuah jalan menurun di sisi gedung. Seusai gerbang terbuka, Fang kembali dan meluncurkan mobil menuruni jalan yang remang-remang itu. Sebuah area parkir yang luas menyambut mereka. Hanya ada beberapa mobil berderet rapi di kanan-kiri. Fang memarkir mobil sembarangan, dan beranjak keluar.

“Keluar! Kita aman di sini!” serunya sembari menekan tombol besar di sebelah gerbang. Gerbang besi menutup otomatis.

Lightning menatap Hope sejenak, lalu memutuskan tidak ada salahnya meninggalkan mobil.

Dengan pimpinan Fang, mereka masuk ke gedung kantor melalui pintu belakang. Hal pertama yang mereka lihat adalah koridor panjang berbau pesing dengan penerangan minim. Lightning memencet hidungnya. Jika ini memang kantor polisi, pasti para pegawainya adalah pemalas tingkat parah. Dia berusaha mengabaikan semua itu hingga tuntunan Fang mengantarnya dan Hope ke sebuah aula dengan meja-meja panjang disusun membentuk lingkaran di tengahnya. Suasananya hangat, dan lampu-lampu di sepanjang aula nyaris membutakan.

“Selamat datang di EPD! Kebanggaan Kota Eden dan SANCTUM,” kata Fang sembari melenggang santai ke arah meja-meja dan merentangkan kedua tangan.

“Mana orang-orang selamat lainnya?” celetuk Hope.

Fang menyandarkan badan ke salah satu meja. “Tidak ada. Cuma kalian, aku, dan Cid.”

“Cid?” Hope memiringkan kepala.

“Raines. Kalian tidak boleh memanggilnya Cid. Hanya aku yang boleh,” tegas Fang. Satu tangannya meraih gagang telepon putih di meja. Dia menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga, lalu menekan nomor satu. Masih dengan telepon di telinga, Fang menambahkan, “Itu nama depannya, dan hanya boleh digunakan oleh orang terdekat—aku.”

“Oh.” Hope bergeser ke belakang Lightning. Lightning hampir bisa merasakan ketakutan anak itu pada keposesifan Fang.

“Jadi,” Lightning berkata setelah terdiam lama, “si Raines ini polisi?”

“Bukan—hei, Cid!” Fang berseru girang ke telepon. “Aku menemukan dua orang selamat! Mereka masih manusia! Kau tak akan percaya ini! Ya, ya, cepat ke sini. Mereka sudah menantimu.”

Lightning bersedekap ketika Fang menutup telepon. Antara agak sedeng atau sedang dimabuk cinta, Fang tetap orang aneh yang mencurigakan.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga akhirnya Cid Raines tiba. Dia seorang lelaki tengah dua puluhan dalam balutan seragam pejabat SANCTUM yang ditutupi jubah putih. Tubuhnya gagah, tinggi, dan kulitnya putih bersih. Wajah tirus Raines mulus tanpa bercak. Matanya yang kelabu menyorotkan kewibawaan dan kecerdasan tinggi.

“Aku Cid Raines,” katanya, mengulurkan tangan pada Lightning. “Aku senang sekali masih ada yang selamat di kota ini.”

Selain kenyataan bahwa Raines memang bertampang rupawan, suaranya pun tak kalah rupawan. Lightning membayangkan andai dia bisa mendengar suara itu setiap saat.

“Kau?” Pertanyaan Raines mengembalikan Lightning ke kenyataan.

Dia menjabat tangan Raines dengan tegas—tangan kirinya menenteng shotgun. “Lightning.”

Mata Raines beralih pada Hope di belakang Lightning. “Kau?”

“Hope. Aku Hope.”

Raines tersenyum ramah. “Kau anak yang sangat beruntung. Bisa menjadi adik seorang wanita hebat.” Matanya terarah pada Lightning dan shotgun-nya saat mengucapkan ‘hebat’.

“Dia bukan adikku,” kata Lightning. “Kami partner.”

“Yeah, partner.” Hope mengangguk setuju.

“Oke, simpan penjelasan dan basa-basi kalian—aku pusing mendengar omong kosong kalian.” Fang mengisi jarak di antara Lightning dan Raines. Wajahnya garang, tatapannya berkilau jengkel. “Dua orang ini perlu istirahat, Cid.”

“Oh, maafkan aku.” Raines menyembunyikan sisa tawanya dengan menunduk. Lantas, dia memandang Lightning lagi. “Mari kuantar. Aku jamin, semuanya aman.”

“Um, kita bisa memercayainya?” Hope bertanya pada Lightning.

“Jika dia bohong, akan kutembak kepalanya dengan shotgun,” jawab Lightning enteng. Setelah mengerling Fang untuk terakhir kalinya, dia mengikuti panduan Raines. Lelaki itu tampaknya baik—dan dia tampan bukan main! Andai dia memang cuma pura-pura baik dan berniat menyerang di kemudian hari, Lightning akan melakukan persis seperti ucapannya barusan.

### TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning mengakui kesalahannya pada Hope. Apakah dengan begini dia bisa menebus kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat pada Serah?

# CHAPTER 5

Raines membawa mereka melalui lorong-lorong panjang dengan wallpaper cokelat bermotif kembang. Lorong itu remang-remang sebab hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu dinding bernuansa hangat. Semburat oranye dari lampu menyelubungi rambut hitam lurus Raines, membuatnya berkilau kekuning-kuningan. Langkah Raines cepat dan mantap, dan kalau Lightning boleh jujur, dia mengagumi cara berjalan Raines.

“Eden dulunya sangat indah,” sahut Raines tiba-tiba seraya meniti tangga berkarpet merah marun.

“Hah?” Lightning mengernyit.

“Aku lahir dan tumbuh di Eden. Kota ini adalah rumahku,” lanjut Raines penuh nostalgia. Kakinya terangkat menjejak anak-anak tangga dengan bunyi buk teredam.

“Oh,” respons Lightning. Hope yang mendaki di sebelahnya tidak merespons apa-apa.

“Kau bukan tipe yang suka bercerita, ya?” Raines tertawa pelan. “Tidak masalah.”

Orang-orang yang bilang seperti itu pasti selalu berpikiran sebaliknya. Lightning sudah sering dicap pendiam dan tertutup. Semua orang selalu berkomentar, mereka tidak masalah dengan sifat Lightning. Namun, ketika akhirnya Lightning tahu mereka hanya berpura-pura, Lightning tidak punya pilihan selain untuk memusuhi mereka sampai ke inti-inti mereka.

Raines membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan ‘DINAS MALAM’. Pintu berderit saat dibuka, dan aroma pengharum ruangan menyerbu ke luar.

“Silakan,” katanya. “Ada kasur-kasur yang bisa kalian pakai. Sementara kalian istirahat, aku dan Fang akan jaga-jaga.”

Lightning mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Raines.”

“Cid,” koreksi Raines. “Panggil saja Cid.”

“Fang bilang, tidak ada yang boleh memanggilmu Cid selain … dia.”

Raines—Cid terkekeh. “Jangan dengarkan dia. Fang hanya suka main-main.”

Lightning mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia mengucap terima kasih lagi kepada Cid, lalu masuk ke ruangan itu. Hope membuntutinya di belakang.

“Jika kalian butuh sesuatu,” sahut Cid saat Lightning mengamati loker-loker di timur ruangan, “gunakan telepon itu.”

Mata Lightning langsung beralih pada telepon putih di meja yang bersebelahan dengan loker.

“Tekan nomor satu. Itu nomor ruanganku. Dua untuk Fang. Untuk sementara waktu, kami menggunakan ruangan-ruangan yang ada di kantor ini untuk bermalam. Selamat istirahat.” Cid berbalik, tapi sedetik kemudian, dia kembali menatap Lightning. “Tapi telepon tidak bisa digunakan ke luar. Hanya untuk gedung ini. Kalau kalian ingin menelepon ke luar, jangan bermimpi. Jaringan komunikasi sudah putus total, kecuali di gedung ini. Untung saja aku sempat memperbaikinya tadi sebelum jadi santapan zombie.”

“Tentu saja,” gumam Lightning kecut.

Cid menutup pintu dengan debum pelan.

Lightning mendesah. Lelaki yang aneh, tapi baik dan menawan. Lightning juga merasa aneh. Sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah merasakan apa-apa pada pria-pria di kantornya bekerja, atau pada pria-pria lain. Apa mungkin terjebak seminggu di kota mati, hanya bertemankan Serah yang sakit parah dan Snow yang idiot, membuatnya merindukan sosok lelaki? Untuk ditatap dan dikagumi? Snow memang laki-laki gagah, tapi dia tololnya minta ampun, dan dia pacar Serah. Snow….

“Lightning, kau mau pakai kasur yang mana?” 

Pertanyaan Hope membuyarkan lamunan Lightning. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, yang berdiri di samping wastafel kecil di sudut ruangan. Bayangan belakang kepala anak itu terpantul dari cermin dengan sedikit bercak tinta. Hope memandangi dua ranjang tingkat di sebelah wastafel. Ada empat kasur yang bisa digunakan, dan semuanya bersih. Volume kasur yang tinggi tampak seperti roti yang baru dipanggang.

“Yang mana saja boleh,” jawab Lightning.

“Oke.” Hope melepas sepatu bot putihnya, lalu merangkak ke ranjang bawah di sebelah kiri. Dia membungkuskan selimut ke badannya, dan berguling memunggungi Lightning. “Selamat malam.”

Anak itu pasti sangat lelah. Lightning bisa memaklumi, karena dia sendiri juga lelah. Dia melepas bot cokelatnya, meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang kanan, dan naik ke ranjang itu. Shotgun dia sembunyikan di kolong ranjang, sedangkan pistol dia tindih dengan bantal. Dari posisi berbaringnya, dia bisa melihat buntalan selimut putih yang berisi Hope.  


Dia hanya anak kecil tak berdosa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan senjata apa-apa. Mungkin tongkat bisbol atau senjata yang bukan senapan, dia bisa menggunakannya. Namun, itu cukup berisiko. Hope kecil dan pendek. Ayunannya tidak akan begitu kuat dan menjangkau jarak jauh. Bisa-bisa, sebelum menyerang, dia yang diserang duluan. Hope hanya anak kecil lemah, tidak seperti Lightning yang telah terlatih menggunakan senjata api dan bela diri. Hope….

Lightning teringat pada Serah. Serah adalah seorang malaikat. Serah tidak akan melukai lalat sekalipun. Saat Serah lulus SMA, dia bilang, dia ingin bergabung dengan kepolisian seperti Lightning. Lightning menolak tegas, berkata bahwa menjadi polisi, menjadi kuat dan kasar, adalah tugas Lightning. Sebab dia adalah kakak. Sebab dialah yang akan melindungi Serah. Serah tidak perlu bersusah-susah melindungi orang lain, karena ada Lightning bersamanya. Karena Lightning tidak mau Serah kehilangan kelembutan dan kepolosannya.

Dan takdir yang menjeratnya amatlah kejam—terlalu kejam untuk gadis sepolos Serah.

Air mata Lightning merebak. Dadanya nyeri, dipenuhi kenangan tentang adik perempuannya. Andai dia lebih kuat lagi, dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Serah.

“Lightning?”

Lightning tersentak, dan lekas menghapus air matanya. Di seberang, Hope telah keluar dari perlindungan selimut. Mata hijau besarnya tertuju pada Lightning.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?” tanya anak itu.

“Iya.” Lightning berusaha meredam getaran dalam suaranya. Dia tersenyum masam, dan melirih, “Selamat malam, Hope.”

Hope tidak membalas apa-apa. Dia kembali membuntalkan selimutnya.

Untuk beberapa saat yang rasanya setahunan, Lightning hanya menatap selimut dan sosok Hope yang tersembunyi di sana. Dia sering memperhatikan Serah tidur saat mereka masih serumah dulu. Wajah polos Serah, bibirnya yang berkedik seakan dia sedang bermimpi menyantap makanan lezat, juga gerak spontannya menampar nyamuk nakal yang menggerayangi kulit. Lalu, Serah akan berguling-guling mencari posisi terbaik. Kadang, dia akan menyebut nama-nama acak. Ada nama Lightning, ada nama teman-temannya, bahkan nama kucing peliharaan mereka. Tak jarang, Serah akan memanggil ayah dan ibu mereka yang sudah lama meninggal.

Hati Lightning remuk tiap kali Serah memanggil Mom dan Dad. Dia sendiri masih kerap hancur berantakan saat teringat pada mereka, apalagi Serah.

Namun, setelah itu, Serah akan tersenyum dan menuturkan nama Lightning dengan penuh cinta.

Senyum tiba-tiba saja sudah menggantung di bibir Lightning. Dia tahu bahwa sekelam apa pun memorinya, pasti ada setitik cahaya yang tersembunyi.

“Mom?”

Lightning mendongak pada Hope. Selimut anak itu sudah terurai dari dada hingga kepala. Matanya terpejam erat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

“Aku bukan ibumu.” Lightning mendenguskan tawa lirih. Hope benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Serah kecil.

Dan seperti Serah, Lightning akan menebus dosa-dosanya pada gadis itu dengan melindungi Hope.

_Serah, doakan aku._

### TBC....


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cid Raines dan Fang membeberkan informasi penting mengenai pandemik di Kota Eden....

#  CHAPTER 6 

“Lightning?”

Lightning terperanjat bangun. Badannya kejang, dadanya berdebar kencang sekali. Tangannya otomatis meraih shotgun yang kemarin malam dia sembunyikan di kolong ranjang. Otot dan otaknya memerintah untuk menodong shotgun pada siapa pun yang tadi menyebut namanya.

“Ja-jangan tembak!” Hope mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar dengan telinga.

“Hope?” Lightning menurunkan shotgun, dan menghela napas. “Ada apa?”

Hope memandangi meja persegi di dekat loker. “Tadi Fang ke sini. Dia bawa sarapan. Kupikir, lebih baik aku membangunkanmu sebelum makanannya dingin.”

Lightning turun dari ranjang, dan menghampiri meja bersama Hope. Ada dua mangkuk bubur kentang dengan taburan bacon cincang, serta dua gelas susu putih. Sarapan yang bergizi, dan jelas, jauh lebih enak daripada healthy bar. Bahkan, ini adalah makanan paling menggiurkan yang pernah Lightning lihat selama seminggu di Eden.

Gadis itu duduk di depan meja, dan melahap bubur. Rasanya hangat, kental, gurih. Kentangnya begitu terasa di lidah, apalagi cincangan bacon-nya. Kadang terasa asin, lalu manis, lalu gabungan antara keduanya. Seolah, surga telah bertransformasi menjadi makanan ini dan dimasukkan ke mulut Lightning. Lidahnya tidak bisa berhenti menari dan berdansa bersama tiap suap makanan. Liurnya sampai meleleh ke dagu, tangannya tak bisa berhenti menyendok bubur. Lantas, dia lelah dengan porsi kecil sendok. Lightning mengangkat mangkuk, dan menenggak sisa bubur dengan rakus. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan keeleganannya sebagai wanita elite dengan makan seperti ini.

“Uh, Lightning? Kau lapar sekali, ya?”

Lightning masa bodoh pada ucapan Hope. Dia terus menenggak, mereguk, dan menjilat sisa bubur di mangkuk. Ketika tidak ada setetes pun tersisa, dia membanting mangkuk ke meja, lalu menyambar gelas susu. Dalam sekali teguk, segelas penuh susu telah dia tandaskan.

“Ha ha.” Hope terkikik. “Kau mau lagi? Kau bisa makan bagianku.”

Lightning melirik Hope. Anak itu hanya berdiri memandangi Lightning dengan takjub. Lightning menggeleng. “Tidak. Kau harus makan juga.”

Hope duduk di sebelah Lightning, dan menarik mangkuk buburnya. “Harum. Pasti enak.”

Mata Lightning tidak bisa lepas dari gerak cepat anak itu menghabiskan bubur dan susunya. Dia manis, seperti Serah. Dia lugu, seperti Serah. Lightning nyaris bisa melihat ilusi Serah duduk di sana menggantikan Hope dan menikmati bubur itu.

_Serah…._

“Hei, Hope,” panggilnya.

Hope baru saja meneguk susunya. “Hm?”

“Soal kemarin,” ujar Lightning pelan. “Aku minta maaf.”

“Kenapa?” Hope memiringkan kepala. “Kau tidak salah. Tidak ada yang patut disalahkan di sini. Zombie, kerusuhan, kota mati, SANCTUM, dan … Mom.”

“Hope.” Tatapan Lightning mengikuti galur-galur pada meja yang tak bertaplak. “Ibumu….”

“Dia sudah tiada,” jawab Hope cepat. “Mom … tewas dalam pelarian kami.”

Cepat-cepat, Lightning memelototi anak itu.

Hope memandangi mangkuk kosongnya dengan khidmat seperti sedang berdoa. “Setelah kerusuhan pertama, kami kehilangan kontak dengan Dad. Kami bersembunyi di rumah selama beberapa hari, kemudian, mereka datang. Orang-orang ini … mereka bersenjata. Tiba-tiba saja mereka menyerang.”

Lightning menelan ludah susah payah.

Mata Hope berlapis cairan bening. “Kami kabur ke kota, dan ternyata, kota sudah dikuasai zombie. Hampir tidak ada manusia tersisa, dan itu membuat kami frustrasi. Lalu, Mom bilang, kami harus ke Eden Hall karena dia yakin Dad ada di sana. Dad pasti bisa membantu kami. Dad selalu punya cara. Namun, Mom … Mom….”

“Sudah.” Lightning menumpangkan satu tangan di bahu ringkih anak itu. “Tidak usah diteruskan, Hope.”

“Dia meninggal, Lightning.” Hope terisak-isak dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajah. “Mom melindungiku dari zombie-zombie itu, dan dia … dia….”

“Shhs,” desis Lightning sembari mengusap punggung Hope. “Sudah. Sudah.”

“Sebelum meninggal,” Hope mengangkat kepala dan memandang Lightning dengan mata basah, “Mom berpesan agar aku pergi ke Eden Hall dan menemui Dad. Maka dari itu aku mengikutimu saat kau bilang, kau mau ke Eden Hall. Kupikir, dengan seorang teman, aku tidak akan terlalu takut.”

Saat itulah Lightning tahu, bahwa baik dia maupun Hope sama-sama sedang mengalami kehancuran.

“Kita akan ke sana. Bersama,” tegas Lightning. “Janji.”

Hope mengusap sisa air mata di wajahnya. “Kau yakin? Maksudku, apa kita akan benar-benar bisa mencapai Eden Hall?”

“Ini bukan soal bisa atau tidak,” kata Lightning tegas. “Dalam hidup ini, ada yang harus dilakukan tanpa alasan atau keraguan.”

Mata hijau Hope melebar. Dia mengangguk, dan berkata, “Ya. Kau benar. Dan kau tidak akan … meninggalkanku, kan?”

“Tidak akan.” kata Lightning. Tiba-tiba, seperti sedang digerakan oleh semacam kekuatan mistik, dia mendekap Hope. Begitu dekat dan erat sampai dia bisa meresapi esensi anak laki-laki itu pada ruas kulitnya. “Dan aku janji, aku akan melindungimu.”

_Seperti apa yang seharusnya kulakukan pada Serah._

“Lightning, aku….” Hope terbata. “Aku juga. Aku … akan mencobanya, Lightning.”

Lightning melepas pelukannya, dan menatap hangat Hope. Dia tersenyum. “Panggil aku Light.”

Wajah Hope memerah padam, tapi anak itu mengangguk mantap. “Oke, Light!”

Senyum Lightning mengembang. Untuk sejenak, dia mampu melupakan horor kematian Serah yang sempat menguasai seluruh ruang pikirnya.

_Serah…._

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari holster di paha kirinya. Matanya menelusuri pisau bergagang biru dengan dekorasi ukiran huruf-huruf asing yang berkesan magis. Serah memberikan pisau itu padanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kedua puluh satu Lightning beberapa bulan lalu. Lightning sangat membanggakan pisau itu, walau tidak pernah menggunakannya. Pisau itu selalu dia bawa ke mana pun sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Dia menyodorkan pisau kepada Hope.

“Huh?” Hope memelototi pisau dengan heran.

“Untukmu. Ini jimat keberuntungan,” jelas Lightning.

“Benarkah?”

Lightning menggoyang pisau sedikit. “Ambillah.”

“Oke.” Hope akhirnya mengambil pisau dari tangan Lightning. Dia mendekapnya rapat-rapat ke dada. “Makasih, Light!”

Lightning mengusap puncak kepala Hope.

“Oh, wow, wow! Mengharukan sekali!”

Seluruh kehangatan yang tadi memenuhi dada Lightning meluruh total. Dia berpaling cepat dari Hope ke ambang pintu, mendelik.

“Fang,” desisnya seakan nama itu adalah nama musuh bebuyutannya.

Fang menepi ke sisi kusen pintu. “Cid mau menemui kalian. Dia menunggu di aula utama.”

“Kenapa tidak pakai telepon saja?” tanya Hope, menjejalkan pisau ke ikat pinggang di belakang punggung, dan menyembunyikannya di bawah kaus hitam.

“Oh, iya! Kenapa, ya?” Fang menaruh jari di dagu. Lalu, dia melotot pada Hope. “Karena dia kira kalian tidur lagi atau dimakan zombie atau sejenisnya karena tidak kunjung meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk ini! Dan dia minta aku memeriksa.”

“Oh, sori,” gumam Hope.

Lightning beranjak dari kursinya. “Hope, ayo temui Cid!” Kemudian, matanya diarahkan pada Fang. “Pimpin jalan, Fang!”

Fang memutar bola mata dan melangkah meninggalkan pintu. Lightning dan Hope bergegas mengikutinya. Baru beberapa langkah mereka meninggalkan ruang dinas malam, Fang mendadak berhenti, dan berbalik pada Lightning.

“Kau!” serunya, menyipitkan mata pada Lightning. “Tadi kau memanggil Cid dengan ‘Cid’?”

Lightning mengangkat bahu. “Itu namanya, kan?”

“Maksudku, sejak kapan kau memanggilnya Cid?” Fang mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi bahu.

“Semalam,” jawab Lightning, bersedekap. Dia melirik Hope yang menggeleng penuh tanda tanya.

Mata hijau Fang melebar sebesar telur. “Semalam?! Memangnya, apa yang telah kalian lakukan?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau dan Cid. Kenapa—ah, sudahlah!” Fang berbalik lagi, dan melangkah cepat-cepat.

“Dia itu kenapa?” Hope menyentuh ujung jaket Lightning.

Lightning membalasnya dengan kedikkan bahu. Kemudian, keduanya berlari mengejar langkah cepat Fang.

Cid Raines sudah menanti mereka di aula utama. Hari ini dia tampak rapi seperti kemarin. Matanya berbinar-binar, dan senyum di bibirnya tampak begitu memukau. Lightning sampai harus menutupkan punggung tangannya ke mulut untuk menyembunyikan senyum yang nyaris tampak.

“Pagi!” sapa Cid. “Kalian tampak segar. Sudah sarapan?”

“Sudah,” Hope yang menjawab.

Fang berlari ke sisi Cid, dan menggamit lengannya. “Hei, langsung saja!”

Cid berusaha melepas tangan Fang dari lengannya, tapi gagal. Akhirnya, masih dengan Fang menggelantung di sisi badannya, Cid berkata, “Untuk meminimalisir kecurigaan di antara kita, mungkin, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan padaku?”

“Wabah ini dari mana asalnya?”

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Hope. Anak itu mengkeret di sebelah Lightning.

“Uh, sori,” katanya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Biar kujawab saja,” ujar Cid. “Wabah ini, setahuku, dibawa oleh seorang gadis muda.”

“Gadis muda?” Lightning menelengkan kepala. “Apa yang dia lakukan?”

Cid mendorong Fang, sehingga gadis tersebut melepas diri darinya. Cid melanjutkan, “Setahuku, dia mendapatkan virus N.O.R.A dari salah satu peneliti andalan SANCTUM.”  
Pada penyebutan nama N.O.R.A, Hope berjengit.

“N.O.R.A?” Dia melirik Lightning, Cid, dan Fang bergantian. “Nama itu….”

“Ya, N.O.R.A. Prof. Estheim menggunakan nama istrinya sebagai nama virus pembunuh ciptaannya.” Cid menggeleng tak habis pikir. “Benar-benar gila.”

“Tidak. Tidak mungkin,” Hope berbisik.

“Lalu, apa hubungan virus dan gadis tadi?” Lightning gantian bertanya. Matanya sempat berserobok dengan mata Fang yang menyiratkan permusuhan padanya. Gadis gila.

Cid berdeham, lalu, “Gadis ini menyebarkan N.O.R.A ke seluruh kota, dan dalam kurang dari sebulan, seluruh penduduk kota telah berubah.”  
Lightning menelan ludah. “Jadi, dia penyebab semua ini?”

Dalam kepalanya, muncul bayangan Serah yang tertawa, tersenyum, dan memanggilnya. Dia ingat mata biru laut Serah yang selalu berbinar tiap kali memandangnya, juga gerak-gerik gadis tersebut yang begitu enerjik dan lincah. Dulu, Serah selalu menyambut Lightning di rumah dengan makanan lezat tersaji di meja. Serah akan mengambil barang-barang bawaan Lightning, menuntunnya ke meja makan, dan memijit bahunya dengan lembut.

Serah adalah hidup Lightning. Sempat Lightning berpikir, akan seperti apa hidupnya jika Serah tidak ada?

Kemudian, semua itu bergeser menjadi bayangan wajah Serah setelah terjangkit virus—darah yang mengalir dari tiap lubang di wajahnya, bola mata putih total, dan gigi keropos kecokelatan.

“Tapi kenapa?” tanya Hope takut-takut.

“Aku juga tidak tahu,” jawab Cid.

“Bisa jadi,” Fang menyahut, “dia ini bersekongkol dengan Bartholomew Estheim si ilmuwan gila itu, supaya seisi kota hancur.”

“Aku ragu Prof. Estheim akan melakukannya.” Cid menggeleng. “Dia ini orang terhormat.”

“Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu karena dia ini sosok panutan semua ilmuwan SANCTUM,” sergah Fang penuh tuduhan. “Tapi kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam kepala pria tua gila itu. Dia yang mengaku mencintai kota ini, bisa jadi penyebab kehancuran kota.”

“Ayahku tidak begitu!”

Lightning menendang jauh seluruh ingatan kelamnya tentang kematian Serah, dan menoleh Hope. Dia ingin bicara, tapi seluruh emosi yang menggelegak dalam dada dan tenggorokan mencekat suaranya.

“Ayahmu?” Cid mengerjap, lalu menepuk kedua tangannya. “Oh, aku ingat sekarang! Kau putra Prof. Estheim. Pantas saja kau tampak agak familier, Hope. Kau dan Mrs. Estheim pernah menemani Prof. Estheim saat menghadiri ulang tahun lab yang ke-108, kan?”

Kedua tangan Hope mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh. “Ya. Benar.”

“Hei, Bocah.” Fang mendekati Hope sambil berkacak pinggang, dan mengacung telunjuk ke dahi Hope. “Bilang ke ayahmu, dia gila. Sudah membuat virus mematikan, lalu dia menyuruh kroconya menyebar virus ke kota. Apa dia mau membunuh keluarganya juga?”

Jadi, selain si gadis, ayah Hope juga dalang di balik kerusuhan ini? Lightning menggertak gerahamnya. Tepat setelah Lightning berjanji akan melindungi Hope, malah kenyataan ini yang dia terima? Tidak mungkin dia bisa memegang janjinya setelah tahu bahwa ayah Hope berperan dalam kematian Serah.

“Ayahku tidak mungkin begitu!” Hope berkeras. Mata hijau kristalnya berkilat penuh kebencian pada Fang. “Ayahku … tidak mungkin menciptakan virus yang bisa menghancurkan kota!” Anak itu lanjut berbalik pada Lightning, dan memegang satu tangannya. “Lightning, ayo ke Eden Hall! Ayahku di sana. Dia pasti bisa menjelaskan semuanya!”

“Apa kalian mau mati?” sentak Fang. “Di luar sana banyak zombie!”

“Tapi kita harus ke sana!” Hope membantah. “Ayahku ada di sana! Ibuku juga menyuruhku pergi ke sana!”

Kepala Lightning berasap. Dia menggeleng, mencoba menjernihkan jalan pikirnya yang sudah kadung terselubung amarah. Gadis itu menatap Hope, lalu Fang, dan Cid. Dia masih tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, masih terkuasai oleh kekecewaan dan kebimbangan.

“Cid, mungkin kau harus beritahu mereka tentang gadis itu juga,” kata Fang, menoleh pada Cid. “Kau bilang, kau tidak mau ada rahasia di antara kita semua. Hm?”

“Oh, benar.” Cid berdeham. “Gadis ini, yang kami duga adalah bawahan Prof. Estheim, bernama Farron.”

Mata Lightning melebar dua kali lipat. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

“Dia mahasiswi Universitas Eden,” lanjut Cid. “Serah Farron.”

Serah Farron.

Serah Farron.

_Serah. Farron._

Serah Farron, adiknya yang manis dan tak berdosa. Serah Farron yang memegang kunci kewarasan Lightning. Serah Farron penyebar virus penghancur Kota Eden.

“Kau bercanda,” desis Lightning, berusaha menghentikan pengulangan nama Serah dalam benak berkabutnya. Lalu, dia tertawa pelan. “Lucu sekali.”

“Kami tidak tahu bagaimana Farron menyebar virus, tapi dia berhasil,” Cid menambahkan. “Anggota militer SANCTUM telah diturunkan untuk membekuk Farron. Namun, hingga saat ini Farron belum—”

“JANGAN BERCANDA!”

Semua mata tertuju pada Lightning.

Lightning merasakan kepalanya terbakar api amarah. Darah di bawah kulit wajahnya mendidih, menciptakan rona merah padam. Rasa-rasanya, sebentar lagi telinga dan hidungnya akan mengeluarkan asap panas. Dia menggeram, mencengkeram dadanya yang perih akibat debaran jantung yang kelewat kencang. “SERAH TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKANNYA!”

“Tunggu!” Fang menyilangkan satu tangan di depan Cid yang hendak bicara lagi. “Kau kenal si Serah ini?”

Lightning tidak menjawab. Gadis itu berbalik, dan melesat pergi.

“Hei!” Fang memekik. “Mau ke mana? Dasar jalang gila!”

“Light!” Hope ikut menjerit, lalu Lightning mendengar suara langkah ringan Hope di belakangnya. “Aku ikut!”

Lightning tidak menggubris. Dia terus berlari meninggalkan aula utama kantor polisi, dan membanting pintu menuju koridor-koridor.

### TBC....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bersama Hope, Lightning memutuskan pergi ke Eden Hall untuk mengkonfrontasi Prof. Estheim. Untuk membuktikan bahwa Serah tidak bersalah.

# CHAPTER 7

“Light! Tunggu!”

Lightning berhenti di depan sebuah pintu hijau dengan lampu merah menyala di atasnya. Plang bertuliskan PARKIRAN BAWAH TANAH tertempel di sisi pintu. Shotgun dan pistol telah kembali dalam kepemilikannya. Sebenarnya, Lightning tidak tahu akan bagaimana dengan senjata-senjata itu, atau akan ke mana dia jika meninggalkan kantor polisi ini. Semuanya terasa terlalu runyam, tapi tetap saja, mati sebagai santapan zombie bukan pilihan.

Dia berputar pada Hope yang berlari menghampiri. Ketika anak itu mencapai posisinya, dia membungkuk mengatur napas, dan mendongak padanya.

“Light, ayo ke Eden Hall!” serunya, walau masih sedikit ngos-ngosan. Matanya terkunci pada mata biru Lightning.

Lightning beringsut menghindari tatapan Hope, menutupi kedua mata dengan satu tangan. “Hope, aku….”

“Ayahku tidak mungkin menyebar virus itu!” Hope berkeras dengan keyakinan penuh, walau kentara sekali dia hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. “Gadis itu juga. Mana mungkin seseorang tega mengubah seisi kota menjadi zombie?”

“Aku tahu. Aku tahu.” Lightning menurunkan tangan, dan mengembus napas panjang. Dia memandangi lampu merah di atas pintu, menghitung sampai sepuluh dalam hati, dan menunduk. “Hope, ada sesuatu yang perlu kauketahui.”

“Apa itu?”

Satu tarikan napas, dan Lightning melanjutkan, “Serah Farron ini … dia adikku.”

Hope tersentak. Mulutnya membentuk O sempurna. Dia mengerjap cepat, dan berkata, “Kalau begitu, kita konfirmasikan ke ayahku saja! Ayahku pasti bisa menjelaskan semua ini! Dia tidak mungkin melibatkan adikmu tanpa alasan.”

Lightning memijit ruang di antara kedua alisnya. “Aku tidak tahu, Hope. Aku tidak tahu.”

“Kita tidak akan menemukan jawabannya jika kita cuma menunggu di sini!”

Kepala Lightning kembali dipenuhi wajah Serah. Serah, apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi padamu?

“Baiklah!” Hope mendengus. “Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku akan pergi sendiri!”

Anak itu membuka pintu hijau, membuat embusan angin pagi berbau sangit menerjang masuk. Lightning bisa melihat deretan mobil terbaris rapi dalam kungkungan gerbang besi dari lubang pintu. Keadaan Kota Eden di balik gerbang itu sepi. Hanya gedung-gedung dan barang rongsok berserakan di luar sana.

Saat punggung Hope semakin menjauh, sesuatu menjentik kepala Lightning. Dia sudah kehilangan Serah, dia tidak boleh kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Serah memang sudah meninggal, tapi belum terlambat untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Urusan Lightning saat ini adalah dengan Bartholomew Estheim, bukan Hope. Hope tidak patut disangkut pautkan dengan semua ini.

“Hope!” Lightning berlari menghampiri anak itu. “Tunggu!”

Hope berhenti, tapi tidak menoleh Lightning.

“Kita pergi bersama,” lapor Lightning, menyentuh bahu Hope. “Oke?”

Hope mendongak padanya. “Sungguh?”

Lightning mengangguk.

“Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan, Light.” Hope menghadiahinya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Lightning menoleh sekeliling. Mobil-mobil yang ada tampak standar saja. Warnanya biru, merah, hitam, dan putih. Mata Lightning berhenti pada sebuah mobil polisi putih bertuliskan EPD. Dia ingat, Fang mengantarnya dan Hope ke kantor polisi ini menggunakan mobil tersebut. Di parkiran bawah tanah ini jugalah mereka pertama kali tiba. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghampiri mobil.

“Mobil Fang,” bisiknya, menarik tuas kenop pintu mobil. Pintu terbuka. “Oh. Tidak dikunci.”

“Kita mau naik mobil Fang?”

Lightning memeriksa bagian dalam mobil. Kunci mobil masih menggelantung di lubang ignition mobil. Saat dinyalakan, mobil berderum lembut dengan getaran minim. Penanda bensin mobil berkedip di bagian F. Beberapa kotak peluru ada di laci dasbor, lengkap dengan sebuah pistol 9mm berselongsong penuh. Makanan ringan, minuman dalam kaleng, dan obat-obatan ada di kursi belakang mobil. Sepertinya, Fang menjadikan mobil ini sebagai rumah keduanya. Dasar gadis ceroboh dan gila!

Seberkas senyum nakal mengembang di bibir Lightning. “Masuk, Hope! Kita ke Eden Hall sekarang!”

Setelah Hope duduk di kursi penumpang, Lightning bergerak ke tombol pembuka gerbang parkiran. Sementara gerbang terangkat, Lightning masuk ke mobil, dan duduk di belakang kemudi.

“Sabuk pengaman!” peringatnya seraya mengklik sabuk pengaman.

Hope buru-buru memasang sabuk pengamannya. Tingkah sederhana itu bagai sebuah pemicu untuk ingatan Lightning.

_Serah…._

Lightning tersenyum pada ingatan itu, lalu menginjak pedal gas. Mobil meluncur meninggalkan parkiran, sebelum gerbang menutup otomatis.

 

***

 

Selama beberapa menit, perjalanan berlangsung mulus meski banyak kelokan harus dia lewati. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan zombie sejauh ini. Lightning nyaris memekik girang andai dia tidak sedang kepikiran pada pertemuan dengan Bartholomew Estheim nanti. Jelas, dia ingin balas dendam. Namun, bagaimana caranya? Lightning tidak bisa begitu saja membunuh Bartholomew. Hope bisa membencinya sampai mati jika dia melakukannya.

“Jadi, adikmu ini,” Hope membuka pembicaraan, “dia di mana?”

Hati Lightning tersengat perih. “Dia sudah tiada.”

Hope menampar satu tangan ke mulut. “Maaf.”

Mobil meluncur melintasi jalan satu arah dengan gedung-gedung perkantoran di kanan-kiri. Gedung Eden Hall menjulang tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Dia mempercepat laju mobil, ketika suara keras terdengar dari belakang.

“LIGHT! Zombie!” Hope menoleh ke belakang.

Dari spion tengah, Lightning melihat dua zombie menggelayuti bokong mobil. Mereka mengais-ngais, menempelkan wajah berlumur darah mereka ke kaca. Lightning membanting setir ke kanan dan kiri, membuat laju mobil menjadi zigzag. Kuatnya daya dorong dan geser mengirimnya dan Hope mengikuti gerak mobil seperti sepasang boneka perca. Untungnya, sabuk pengaman mempertahankan posisi mereka di kursi. Dari spion tengah, Lightning menyaksikkan satu zombie kehilangan pegangan akibat gaya yang dasyat, disusul zombie kedua.

“Ah!” Hope memekik. “Di sini juga!”

Lightning melihat jendela di sisi Hope dari ekor matanya. Seraut wajah zombie tergantung dari atap mobil dan tersaji di depan jendela. Tangannya menggedor kaca, liur dan darah menetes dari mulutnya. Gedoran di sisi kiri mencuri perhatiannya juga, dan dia mendelik saat mendapati sesosok zombie memenuhi jendela di sisinya.

“Kurang ajar! Dari mana datangnya?” rutuknya. Dia menginjak pedal sekuat mungkin, dan mobil meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh seperti melayang. Zombie-zombie terakhir yang tersisa terhempas ke jalanan.

Segerombol zombie memenuhi jalan di depan mobil bagai pagar pembatas. Lightning menyipitkan mata dan mengerat gigi. Dia tidak menurunkan kecepatan, justru menambahnya. Mobil menubruk beberapa zombie sekaligus, mengirim mereka terbang menghantam kaca depan dengan darah muncrat membasahi kaca.

“Rasakan!” seru Lightning, menekan tombol wiper. “Hope, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Hope baru saja menurunkan kedua tangan dari matanya. “Aku … tidak apa-apa.”

Kini kaca yang tadinya sebening kristal telah memburam kecokelatan. Darah sialan dan wiper tolol itu bukan kombinasi yang bagus. Lightning mengabaikan keburaman kaca. Dia terus menginjak pedal, apalagi saat zombie-zombie bermunculan dari gedung-gedung. Semuanya berlari terseok ke arah mobil, meraih-raih tanpa letih. Beberapa zombie berakhir di bawah ban mobil, beberapa berguling ke atap setelah Lightning menubruk mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

Kap mobil kehilangan kuncinya. Kap putih itu menganga, menghalangi separuh pandangan Lightning. Ditambah kaca yang semakin menggelap karena jejak noda darah, Lightning kesulitan berfokus ke jalan. Menabrak zombie memang tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah, bagaimana jika dia menabrak tiang listrik atau yang lainnya?

“Light! Eden Hall!” Seruan Hope diikuti datangnya banjir zombie lain dari berbagai arah. Mereka merambah mobil, menggelantung dan menggelayut mirip monyet gila. Bahkan ada yang memegangi _bumper_ —Lightning melihatnya dari spion samping—dan terseret bersama laju mobil.

Lightning semakin mempercepat mobil. Dia hampir bisa merasakan pedal kehilangan gaya pegasnya dan tak akan kembali ke posisi konstan.

Mobil berkelok memasuki halaman Eden Hall. Gedung itu terdiri atas ribuan jendela biru dengan pilar-pilar setinggi langit. Kira-kira terdapat lima puluh lantai di gedung itu. Lightning mengerem mendadak di bawah kanopi gedung yang langsung mengarah ke serambi depan. Sekarang, dia dan Hope hanya perlu keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke gedung. Namun, yang jadi masalah, para zombie yang mengikuti mobil telah mengepung tiap pintu keluar mobil. Mereka menggedor, mencakar, dan menggosokkan wajah ke jendela. Lenguhan para zombie menembus tebal materi mobil, menusuk telinga Lightning. Bayangan segerombol zombie lain, yang mendekat dari jalan masuk Eden Hall, terlihat dari spion tengah.

“Light, bagaimana ini?” tanya Hope, panik.

Lightning memompa shotgun. “Terpaksa diselesaikan dengan peluru.”

“Tapi—” Hope berhenti saat Lightning melemparkan sepucuk pistol padanya.

“Kau pakai itu.” Lightning mengedikkan dagu pada pistol 9mm tersebut—pistol yang dia temukan di dasbor. “Sekarang, aku akan buka jalan. Kau ikuti aku. Selalu bersamaku. Oke?”

“Oke.” Hope mendekap pistolnya.

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Lightning membuka pintu mobil. Lalu, dia menembak zombie-zombie yang mencoba merangsek masuk. Ledakan dan serpihan daging memencar ke udara. Pecahan shell mengenai beberapa zombie lain di sekitar target utama, mengirim mereka menjauh beberapa langkah. Sebuah jalan terbuka berkat tembakan barusan. Lightning segera meraih tangan Hope, dan merangkak keluar.

Kerumunan zombie, yang tergabung dari berbagai arah, menyerang mereka. Lightning menjerit, dan mengayunkan shotgun dengan liar. Beberapa zombie terdorong, beberapa tetap menyerang. Lightning terpaksa melepas pegangannya dari tangan Hope, dan menembak kerumunan zombie terdekat. Dia tidak bisa menembakkan shotgun dengan satu tangan. Bukannya melenyapkan musuh, tangannya malah bisa patah.

“HOPE!” dia berseru ketika jalan terbuka lagi.

Untungnya, Hope tak terjamah. Anak itu berjongkok, pistol di tangan. Lightning menyambar tangannya, dan membawanya berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu depan Eden Hall.  
Namun, pintu kaca bening itu terkunci.

“Sialan! SIALAN!” Lightning memaki. Dia berbalik pada zombie-zombie yang melangkah terseok mendekat.

“Light! Ada kamera pengintainya!” Hope melapor. “Mungkin ada yang sedang berjaga, dan mungkin mereka bisa membukakan pintu untuk kita!”

“Cobalah, Hope! Aku akan urus mayat-mayat brengsek ini.” Lightning tidak punya waktu untuk berbasa-basi dengan sekuriti di balik kamera pengintai. Ada zombie di sini, dan ada nyawa yang harus dia lindungi.

“Hei! Hei!” Hope berjingkat dan melambai ke arah kamera pengintai. “Bukakan pintunya! Kami harus masuk! Tolonglah!”

Beberapa shell telah ditembakkan. Lightning gemetar, menahan perih di bahu dan lengannya setelah menembakkan shotgun berkali-kali. Semakin banyak zombie berdatangan dari jalan masuk Eden Hall. Mereka memang lamban, tapi jika Lightning dan Hope tetap di sini, mereka jelas akan mati disantap ramai-ramai oleh para zombie.  
Sebuah _pip_ terdengar dari pintu kaca.

“Pintunya terbuka! Ayo!” Hope meraih tangan Lightning, dan menariknya melewati pintu kaca yang bergeser terbuka. Ketika mereka sudah di dalam, megap-megap dan nyaris mati ketakutan, pintu menutup kembali. Para zombie bergerombol dan saling tindih bagai kerang di sisi lain pintu. Kerai perak tiba-tiba bergerak turun menutupi pintu kaca, dan para zombie tak terlihat lagi.

### TBC....


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesampai di Eden Hall, Lightning dan Hope harus berhadapan dengan Jihl dan Rosch....

#  CHAPTER 8 

“Kita berhasil.” Lightning terengah. “Kita berhasil sampai di Eden Hall.”

Aula depan Eden Hall sangat luas. Lantainya pualam putih, halus, dan memantulkan lampu-lampu gantung di langit-langit berwarna cokelat krim. Hanya ada satu meja resepsionis besar di tengah aula. Pintu-pintu dan lift-lift menghuni dinding biru pucat aula. Lightning bisa mencium aroma antiseptik dan pengharum ruangan yang bercampur jadi satu. Namun, seperti semua tempat lainnya, tidak ada siapa pun di sini.

“Yeah,” jawab Hope.

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Hope?” Lightning bertanya saat mendapati anak itu gemetar hebat. Ujung rambut peraknya bergoyang ke kanan-kiri tanpa henti.

“Cuma sedikit takut.” Dia menggosok kedua tangannya. Pistol terapit di antara tangannya, lalu Hope menyodorkan pistol kembali pada Lightning. “Aku … tidak bisa menggunakan pistol. Maksudku, bagaimana kalau aku … malah menembakmu?”

“Oh.” Lightning merasa bodoh telah menyerahkan senjata berbahaya itu pada Hope. Tadi dia berasumsi, Hope pasti bisa menggunakan pistol karena yang perlu dia lakukan hanya menarik pelatuk. Lightning lalai memikirkan tingkat akurasi dan kemantapan genggaman Hope. Bahkan seorang polisi berpengalaman pun bisa meleset saat menembak.

“Lebih baik kau yang simpan,” lanjut Hope.

Lightning menggeleng. “Simpan saja. Aku akan mengajarimu cara menembak setelah kita bertemu ayahmu.”

Hope ternganga selama beberapa saat, kemudian berkata pelan, “Oke.”

Lightning melangkah menuju meja resepsionis. Suara sol sepatu mengentak lantai pualam berdengung di telinganya. Embusan pendingin ruangan menyegarkan kulitnya yang tadi memanas setelah adrenalin terpacu akibat kejaran para zombie. “Aku heran, siapa yang membukakan pintu untuk kita?”

“Mungkin ayahku.” Hope mengikutinya. “Mungkin dia melihat kita di luar melalui kamera pengintai itu, dan membuka pintunya.”

“Kuharap begitu.” Lightning memeriksa laci-laci meja separuh oval itu. Ada buku-buku besar bertumpuk di salah satu laci. Dia menaruh shotgun di meja, lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku itu dan menumpuknya di samping shotgun. “Di mana kantor ayahmu?”

Hope menghampiri salah satu lift di dekat meja resepsionis. Kepalanya naik-turun mengamati pintu lift yang perak berkilat. “Tidak tahu. Mungkin di laboratorium, soalnya ayahku saintis walau kadang dia mengajar di kampus.”

Saintis? Lightning merasakan seisi kepalanya menggerobok seperti telah dipanaskan selama berjam-jam. Jika benar ayah Hope seorang saintis, besar kemungkinan bahwa memang dialah yang menyebabkan kehancuran Eden—juga kematian Serah.

Lightning membuka salah satu buku besar berkover merah. Data-data pegawai ada di sana. Foto, nomor ponsel, jabatan, dan lokasi kantor mereka tertera dalam kolom-kolom kecil. “Siapa nama ayahmu?”

“Bartholomew. Bartholomew Estheim,” jawab Hope yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapan meja. Matanya terarah pada kolom-kolom. “Apa itu?”

“Data-data pegawai.” Lightning menyusurkan telunjuk kanannya pada nama-nama yang diurut berdasar nama belakang. Ketika telusurannya sampai pada nama Dysley, Cid, dia berhenti. Dia tahu Cid adalah pegawai SANCTUM, hanya saja, kenapa nama belakang Cid malah Dysley di sini, bukan Raines? Bahkan fotonya pun foto Cid.

“Itu nama ayahku!” Hope menuding ke salah satu kolom.

Lightning menelusuri lagi menggunakan jarinya, dan berhenti pada satu kolom. Di kolom itu ada foto seorang pria berwajah lancip dengan kacamata persegi dan dahi lebar. Mata cokelat kelabunya dingin dan tidak ada senyum di bibirnya. Di samping fotonya tertulis:

_Estheim, Bartholomew. Kepala Saintis Virologi. 555-235-097. Kantor Lantai 13-1._

“Lantai 13-1. Itu kantor ayahmu,” lapor Lightning.

“Kita bisa pakai lift.” Hope menunjuk lift di seberang meja.

“Hope Estheim?”

Suara halus seorang wanita mendadak terdengar. Wanita itu keluar dari sebuah pintu ganda di samping lift. Posturnya tinggi dan ramping, dengan rambut pirang sepanjang pinggul yang digerai. Kacamata bertenger di tulang hidungnya. Gaun selututnya hijau zaitun dengan leher rendah yang menampakkan belahan dada. Seorang lelaki tinggi berwajah serius berjalan di belakangnya. Dia memakai seragam pejabat SANCTUM berwarna hitam. Rambutnya perak cerah, dikucir tinggi.

“Siapa?” Hope berbisik. Lightning bisa melihatnya gemetar dari posisinya di balik meja resepsionis. Lekas, dia mendatangi Hope dan berdiri di depannya dengan tangan siap pada shotgun.

“Siapa kalian?” tanya Lightning ketus pada wanita dan pria misterius itu.

Si wanita menjentik kacamatanya dengan gaya anggun. “Oh, maafkan kelancangan kami, Nona. Aku Dr. Jihl Nabaat dan ini rekanku, Dr. Rosch.” Lelaki yang disebut mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Mata biru Lightning menyipit waspada. Dia bisa merasakan Hope mengisut di belakangnya. “Ya, lalu?”

“Langsung saja, kami ingin kau menyerahkan Hope pada kami,” lanjut wanita itu. Ekspresi wajahnya kalem, dan senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya.

Hope terkesiap. “A-apa? Kenapa?”

“Kami butuh bantuanmu.” Rosch menyumbang suara. “Hanya kau yang bisa, Hope.”

Jihl melebarkan senyumnya. “Jangan cemas. Kami kawan, bukan lawan.”

Lightning merengut. Bukan hal biasa jika dua orang berpangkat tinggi tiba-tiba membutuhkan bantuan anak kecil seperti Hope. Dugaannya diperkuat saat dia merasakan ujung jaket putihnya ditarik pelan oleh Hope. Ketakutan dan jeritan minta tolong seolah tersalurkan pada Lightning dari tarikan pelan itu.

Kami harus kabur.

Dengan satu gerak cepat, Lightning meraih tangan Hope, dan melarikan diri ke pintu lain yang berlawanan arah dengan dua orang itu. Sebuah lorong panjang dan putih menyambut mereka. Panjangnya tak terkira, dengan pintu-pintu asing di kanan dan deretan jendela menyilaukan di kiri. Lightning tidak tahu apa pun mengenai Eden Hall. Pintu mana pun bisa mengantar ke ruangan asing lain yang tak pernah dia sangka.

Ribut suara langkahnya dan Hope menapaki lantai pualam diikuti oleh derap langkah dua orang itu. Lightning menoleh sedikit, mendapati Jihl dan Rosch berlari mengikuti. Sepucuk senjata api ada di tangan mereka, meski Lightning tidak bisa menduga jenisnya. Lightning memperkuat genggamannya pada tangan Hope, lalu mempercepat langkah.  
Mendadak, pegangan Lightning terlepas saat Hope tergelincir dan jatuh ke lantai dengan teriakan. Lightning berhenti dengan cepat, dan berbalik pada anak itu. Dia membantu Hope berdiri, memeriksanya sejenak untuk memastikan dia tidak terluka, saat Jihl dan Rosch mencapai posisi mereka.

“Tidak ada gunanya kabur, Nona,” kata Jihl. Sepucuk pistol dia tudingkan pada wajah Lightning. “Eden Hall ini seperti rumah kami. Ke mana pun kalian pergi, kami bisa menemukan kalian.”

Lightning mendorong Hope ke belakangnya. Matanya tak lepas dari dua orang yang kini menodongkan pistol masing-masing padanya. Dia bisa saja menembak kedua orang itu dengan shotgun, tapi hati kecilnya sebagai manusia masih mempertimbangkan. Membunuh zombie terasa mudah karena mereka sudah bukan manusia, tapi Jihl dan Rosch masih manusia.

“Serahkan anak itu!” tuntut Jihl. “Sebelum ada yang terluka di sini.”

“Tidak….” Suara lirih Hope terdengar gemetar dari belakang Lightning. “Light, aku … tidak mau ikut mereka…. Me-mereka pasti yang sudah … menyerang aku dan ibuku waktu itu….”

Lightning mendecih. Tatapan garang dia tujukan pada mata hijau Jihl yang terlindung kacamata. “Apa mau kalian? Apa tidak cukup mengubah seisi kota menjadi zombie?”

Untuk sejenak, Jihl dan Rosch terdiam. Kemudian, Jihl melangkah mendekat masih dengan todongan pistol.

“Nona, kami tidak melakukan apa pun pada kota, apalagi mengubah penduduk menjadi zombie,” terangnya tenang. “Seharusnya kau mengajukan pertanyaan itu pada Prof. Estheim, ayah Hope.”

“Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukannya!” Hope membentak seraya maju selangkah. “Berhenti menyudutkan ayahku!”

Lightning meraih bahu Hope dan mendorongnya kembali ke belakang, berusaha melindunginya andai Jihl dan Rosch berniat menyerang. Matanya menjelajah pintu-pintu di sepanjang koridor. Dia tidak tahu ke mana pintu-pintu itu mengarah, tapi mereka harus kabur.

“Apa kau tidak mau bertemu ayahmu, Hope?” Rosch bersuara. “Kami bisa membawamu menemui ayahmu.”

“Be-benarkah?” Hope terdengar ragu. Dia melirik Lightning, membuka mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara, lalu memandang Rosch lagi seperti anak kecil yang sedang kebingungan. Kata-kata Rosch sepertinya berhasil mempengaruhi Hope. Cinta dan rindunya sebagai seorang anak telah berhasil menguasai.

Tapi Lightning tidak terpengaruh. “Cukup dengan kata-kata manis kalian! Hope tidak akan ikut dengan kalian. Tidak akan pernah!”

Dia menyambar tangan Hope lagi, dan membawanya kabur ke ujung lorong. Dia harus bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian dan menghilangkan jejak dari dua orang itu.  
Ujung lorong membawa mereka pada sebuah tikungan dan deretan pintu-pintu lain. Lorong masih memanjang hingga tak terlihat ujungnya. Lightning memeriksa setiap pintu, masih memegang tangan Hope. Pintu-pintu itu terkunci oleh sejenis pembaca kartu. Ketika derap langkah Jihl dan Rosch semakin mendekat, Lightning menemukan pintu yang tak terkunci. Dia membuka pintu, menjejalkan Hope ke dalam, dan mengikuti.

Ruangan itu cukup luas dan remang-remang, penuh dengan rak-rak buku. Berkas-berkas berceceran dari rak-rak setinggi langit-langit. Dua meja komputer ada di sudut ruangan. Layarnya yang menyala dan menampakkan data-data yang tak Lightning pahami. Gadis itu berbalik pada pintu, dan menguncinya.

“Sekarang bagaimana?” Hope bertanya. Dia berdiri di depan salah satu komputer. Jemarinya saling bertautan dan berkedut di depan dada. Wajahnya yang pucat berkerut-kerut.

“Kita harus sembunyi. Mereka bukan orang bodoh. Cepat atau lambat, mereka akan menemukan kita.” Lightning melangkah mendekati rak-rak buku. Buku-buku yang ada kebanyakan berjudul asing dan berbau sains. Lightning sudah benci setengah mati pada sains sejak tahu bahwa malapetaka Eden dan kematian Serah disebabkan oleh seorang saintis. Dan saintis itu adalah ayah Hope.

“Mereka … mereka bilang, mereka tahu di mana ayahku,” ujar Hope pelan. Jemarinya bertautan sangat erat sampai membuat sarung tangan karetnya berdecit. “Ba-bagaimana kalau mereka memang tahu?”

“Apa kau lebih memilih ikut mereka daripada aku?” sergah Lightning.

Hope menggeleng tegas. “Bu-bukan begitu!”

Lightning menyadari bahwa ucapannya sudah melukai hati rapuh anak itu. Dia meninggalkan rak buku tinggi yang tadi menyita perhatiannya, dan mendatangi Hope. Satu tangannya yang bebas dari beban shotgun ditumpangkan ke bahu anak laki-laki itu.

“Hope, aku tahu kau merindukan ayahmu. Tapi kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang-orang yang menodongkan pistol ke hidungmu.”

Anak itu melebarkan mata hijaunya. “Kau dulu menodongkan shotgun padaku.”

Lightning terbelalak. _Senjata makan tuan._ “Apa itu artinya kau tidak mempercayaiku?”

Hope menggeleng. “Aku mempercayaimu. Sangat. Dan aku percaya kau tidak akan menuntunku ke jalan yang salah.”

Seberkas senyum muncul di bibir Lightning. Serah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya jauh hari lalu.

_Serah…._

Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba didobrak dari luar. Lightning seketika memasuki mode waspada.

“Itu pasti mereka…,” bisik Hope.

Lightning memindai sekitar cepat-cepat. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah rak tinggi di pojok. Dia menarik tangan Hope, lalu mendorongnya ke dinding di balik rak. Gadis itu menjejalkan diri ke balik rak dan menempelkan Hope ke dinding. Dia semakin memepet dinding saat dobrakan terdengar makin kuat. Kini keduanya seperti telah menyatu dengan dinding.

“Light—”  
Lightning membekap mulut Hope, memeluknya erat, dan semakin menempel ke dinding. Rak tinggi penuh buku menyembunyikan keduanya. Hanya sebuah celah kecil di antara buku-buku yang memungkinkan Lightning mengintip ke arah pintu.

Benar dugaannya. Rosch menerjang pintu dengan bahunya. Pintu itu terbanting telak, dan Rosch merangsek masuk bersama Jihl.

“Ke mana mereka?” Jihl menggeram. “Kau yakin tadi mereka ke sini?”

“Aku tidak mungkin salah! Lagi pula, pintu-pintu lain terkunci!”

“Cari di ruangan ini! Jangan sampai lolos!” Jihl sudah berkeliaran di sekitar meja komputer bahkan sebelum ucapannya selesai. Suara sepatu hak tingginya mengetuk lantai menggema nyaring. “Cuma anak itu yang bisa membawa kita ke Prof. Estheim. Kalau kita punya anaknya, Prof. Estheim mau tidak mau akan keluar dari persembunyiannya.”

Rosch mencari ke rak-rak buku. Lightning membawa Hope berjongkok, dan menggunakan kegelapan ruangan di sudut ini untuk menyembunyikan mereka. Ketika dia menengok Hope, yang mengerang dan matanya berkedip-kedip cepat, dia melihat sebuah lubang dari pelapis dinding yang terlepas. Udara dingin menguar dari lubang kecil itu, menandakan lubang itu terbuka di sudut lainnya. Ukurannya tak mungkin memuat badan Lightning. Paling-paling dia hanya bisa memasukkan kepala dan satu bahu, lalu harus keluar lagi. Namun, untuk Hope, Lightning yakin dia bisa melewati lubang itu.

“Hope,” bisiknya. Lalu, dengan isyarat mata, dia mengarahkan agar anak itu masuk ke lubang. “Pergi.”

Hope membeliak, lalu menggeleng.

Lightning menoleh ke arah lain yang bukan mata Hope. “Kau harus hidup.”

“Kau temukan sesuatu?” Jihl bertanya pada rekannya.

“Belum.” Suara Rosch terdengar amat dekat dengan Lightning.

Gadis itu melepas pelukan dan bekapannya pada Hope. Dia mendorong anak itu ke mulut lubang. “Pergilah,” bisiknya.

“Tapi….”

“Pergi. Aku akan menyusul,” tambah Lightning.

“Janji?” Mata hijau Hope melebar, membuat Lightning tak tega harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

“Janji,” dustanya.

Anak itu merangkak memasuki lubang. Ukuran lubang hanya sedikit lebih besar dari lingkar badannya. Ketika kaki Hope telah lenyap ditelan lubang, mendadak suara Rosch menggelegar.

“Ketemu!”

Lightning panik seketika. Dia berdiri sontak, membelakangi lubang sehingga lubang tertutup kakinya. Dilihatnya Rosch menggeret rak buku dengan mudah—berkat tubuhnya yang besar dan pastinya stamina yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Lightning. Jihl berdiri di dekat rekannya. Pistol teracung tepat ke wajah Lightning.

“Bersembunyi seperti tikus, hm?” ledek wanita itu. Matanya berkilat ganas di balik lensa bening kacamata.

Rosch meraih kedua lengan Lightning dan memitingnya ke belakang. Sentakan kuat dari pria itu membuatnya terhuyung. Lubang tempat Hope kabur terlihat. Lightning tahu, anak itu pasti sedang mencari cara untuk berputar balik dan kembali pada Lightning—apalagi dengan teriakan-teriakan dan suara rak besi digeser. Lightning tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang ini menangkap Hope, apa pun tujuan mereka. Jadi, gadis itu meronta dalam belenggu Rosch, dan dengan sengaja menubrukkan badan mereka ke rak besi. Hantaman yang kuat menyebabkan rak bergeser ke depan lubang, menghalangi jalan masuk dan keluar bagi Hope dan bagi siapa pun.

“Sialan!” rutuk Rosch seraya menyentak Lightning dan memelintir tangannya ke belakang lagi dengan kuat.

Jihl melirik sekeliling. “Mana anak itu?”

“Mana kutahu,” gumam Lightning.

“Kau tadi bersamanya! Di mana kau sembunyikan dia?” Jihl menuntut, hampir kehilangan kewibawaan yang tadi dia tunjukkan di aula depan.

“Kaukira dia itu kadal? Yang bisa kusembunyikan di saku jaketku?” Lightning bersikeras.

“Kurang ajar!” Jihl mendecih. “Rosch, kita cari ke tempat lain.”

“Kau sebaiknya tidak berbohong, Nona,” Rosch berbisik ke telinga Lightning seraya menyeretnya mengikuti Jihl. “Karena kami tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu.”

Lightning mengedikkan bahu. “Terserah.”

###  TBC.... 


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning tertangkap, sedangkan Hope sendirian. Eden Hall bagaikan neraka untuk mereka.

#  CHAPTER 9

_Oh, tidak! Light!_

Hope berusaha merangkak mundur, berusaha menolong Light dari orang-orang itu. Namun, ketika kakinya seharusnya sudah keluar dari lubang dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan penuh rak buku itu, ujung kakinya malah menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan berat. Anak itu melirik, dan mendapati lubang di belakangnya sudah tertutup sesuatu yang besar. Dia menendang-nendang benda itu, tapi benda itu tak kunjung bergerak.

“Apa ini?” Dia menendang lagi. Masih geming. “Bagaimana aku keluar dari sini?”

Kepalanya diarahkan ke depan. Cahaya dan pemandangan ruangan lain tampak di kejauhan. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Hope merangkak ke depan.

Dia melongkok untuk memastikan keadaan sekitar. Ruangan yang ada di luar lubang itu adalah sebuah ruangan besar dengan meja bulat dan kursi-kursi berjajar melingkarinya. Layar putih besar terpampang di ujung meja. Dinding dan lantainya putih bersih dan berkilat memantulkan lampu yang menyala menyilaukan di langit-langit. Udara dingin berembus keluar dari pendingin ruangan yang berderum halus. Tidak ada seorang pun di ruangan itu, seolah ruangan itu memang dibiarkan kosong. Hope merangkak keluar, lalu berdiri dan meregangkan badan.

“Light?” panggilnya seraya berjongkok di depan lubang. Ujung lubang itu gelap gulita. Benda besar tadi masih menutupi lubang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Light akan memindahkan benda itu dan menyusulnya—seperti yang tadi dia janjikan. “Light!”

Tidak ada pergerakan apa pun di ujung lubang. Hope merinding. Apa orang-orang itu menemukan Light dan membawanya pergi? Ini salah Hope! Seharusnya dia saja yang dibawa!

Namun, jika mereka membawanya, akan dibawa ke mana dia? Apa dia akan benar-benar dibawa menemui ayahnya? Atau malah … mereka akan melakukan hal buruk padanya?

“Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?” Hope membenamkan wajah ke lututnya. “Light…. Kau di mana?”

Pintu ganda ruangan itu terbuka dari luar. Hope sontak mengangkat wajah dan berdiri. Matanya bertemu dengan mata dua orang berpakaian hitam. Masing-masing membawa senjata api laras panjang. Topeng dan emblem familier mereka mengingatkan Hope pada tentara-tentara yang menyerangnya dan ibunya beberapa hari lalu. Mereka pasti bekerja untuk dua orang tadi juga.

“Hei! Lihat siapa yang ada di sini,” kata salah satu dari mereka. “Beruntung sekali kita!”

Hope melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

“Kau ke sini untuk mencari ayahmu, huh?” tanya tentara satunya, yang badannya lebih berisi dari rekannya, sambil melangkah mendekat. “Kenapa tidak ikut kami saja? Kami akan menemanimu juga.”

“Tidak….” Hope menggigil tiba-tiba. “Ja-jangan mendekat…!”

Tiba-tiba, tentara berbadan besar itu mencengkeram lengan Hope dan menyentaknya. Hope memekik, kemudian tubuhnya diputar dan kedua tangannya dipelintir ke balik punggung.

“Ah! Lepaskan aku!” dia merengek.

“Hei, kabari Komandan!” Tentara itu mengabaikannya dan malah bicara pada rekannya.

“Sedang kulakukan,” sahut tentara satunya. “Dasar tak sabaran!”

Hope meronta lagi saat tentara itu menyeretnya mengikuti tiap langkahnya. Dia tidak boleh berakhir di sini. Light ada di luar sana, dan dia harus menolong Light! Hope memang tidak sekuat Light, atau Cid dan Fang, tapi dia harus berjuang. Dia tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi!

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya, Hope memuntir badannya ke kanan dan menggigit kuat-kuat lengan penculiknya. Lengan itu berlapis pakaian tebal, membuat giginya nyeri. Alih-alih melepas, Hope menguatkan gigitan. Saliva meleleh dan menggenangi kerutan pakaian yang tampaknya tahan air itu.

“Ah! Bocah sialan! Lepas! Lepas!” teriak tentara itu saat belenggunya terlepas. Hope memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyeruduk perut di tentara, dan melarikan diri ke pintu ganda yang terbuka.

“He-hei!” Tentara satunya terlalu lamban bereaksi, sebab dia tadi sangat fokus pada ponselnya.

Hope terus berlari tanpa tujuan di lorong panjang di luar ruangan. Dadanya nyeri. Jantungnya yang tadi sudah berdebar sangat kencang kini debarannya sudah nyaris tak terhingga. Mungkin jantungnya akan meledak sebentar lagi. Mungkin bukan cuma jantungnya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya juga. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, dia harus kabur. Kabur dan menemukan Light. Atau ayahnya.

_Dor!_

Suara tembakan terdengar di dekatnya, membuat Hope memekik kaget dan berjongkok spontan. Kedua tangannya refleks melindungi kepala, dan matanya terpejam.

“Idiot! Kau bisa membunuhnya!” Hardikkan seorang pria—yang Hope yakin adalah salah satu dari dua tentara tadi—terdengar. “Komandan dan Bos Besar bilang kita butuh dia hidup-hidup!”

Menyadari tidak ada kesempatan untuk meringkuk ketakutan, Hope berdiri dan kabur lagi. Derap para tentara terdengar mengikutinya, menggema keras di lorong putih bersih. Di ujung, Hope melihat sebuah tikungan. Dia menukik cepat, memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang kecil dan lantai licin untuk meluncur mempercepat gerak. Lorong lain dan pintu-pintu asing kembali menyapa. Dia memilih salah satu pintu acak, merangsek masuk. Ruang kantor dengan banyak kubikel ada di balik pintu. Hope berlari mengitari kerumunan kubikel. Sebuah lemari besi besar berdiri di belakang kubikel-kubikel. Dia membuka pintu lemari tergesa, menyadari besar lemari yang mampu memuat badannya, dan masuk ke dalam.  
Di dalam lemari terasa sangat sempit dan pengap. Sekat-sekat yang ada di atas pintu memungkinkan cahaya merayap masuk ke dalam. Hope duduk, berusaha menyembunyikan diri andai tentara itu mengintip melalui sekat. Dia membekap mulut sendiri, berdoa dalam hati agar tentara-tentara itu pergi selamanya.

“Brengsek! Bajingan kecil itu cepat sekali larinya!” salah satu tentara memaki.

“Kita cari dia! Harus dapat!” sahut yang lain. “Komandan akan marah kalau kita kehilangan dia lagi!”

Dari dalam lemari, Hope mendengar suara meja-meja digeser dan pintu-pintu dibanting terbuka. Badannya menggigil dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang sampai dia takut orang-orang itu akan mendengar suara debar jantungnya.

“Dia tidak di sini,” kata salah satu tentara. “Kita cari ke tempat lain. Mungkin dia berhasil menyelinap dari kita.”

“Okelah.” Suara langkah kaki. “Komandan sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini. Kita bisa mati kalau dia tahu kita sudah gagal.”

“Kenapa orang sialan itu tidak mencoba menangkap bocah itu sendiri? Aku tidak suka diperintah begitu.”

“Aku juga tidak suka. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaan, bajingan itu sudah kubunuh sejak dulu.”

Suara-suara mereka semakin rendah seiring dengan semakin banyak umpatan yang diluncurkan kepada sang komandan. Hingga akhirnya, suara pintu tertutup menggantikan gosip-gosip yang semakin lama semakin tak layak didengarkan. Hope mengembus napas panjang. Dia bersiap keluar dari lemari, tapi tangannya yang gemetar terasa kaku. Mendadak air mata berkumpul di pelupuknya, ketika gagasan bahwa tentara-tentara itu akan datang lagi dan kemungkinannya untuk kabur tidak akan sebaik ini untuk kedua kalinya tiba. Mendadak juga, ledakan keras terdengar dari suatu tempat. Ketakutan Hope berlipat ganda. Dia kembali meringkuk di dalam lemari pengap itu, membenamkan wajah ke lipatan lengan yang bertumpu pada lutut, dan terisak.

_Light, tolong aku…._

 

***

 

Lightning membuang napas. Dia muak melihat cara berjalan Jihl yang sangat menjijikkan—bokongnya bergerak ke kanan-kiri dan rambut bagusnya berkibar seiring dengan gerak bokongnya. Shotgun miliknya sudah berpindah ke tangan Jihl. Lightning sangat berharap bisa mematahkan tangan dan jemari lentik Jihl satu per satu. Dia memang membenci saintis, tapi lebih dari itu, dia membenci dua anggota SANCTUM ini. Mereka seharusnya bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi pada Eden—juga Serah—bukan malah mencoba menculik Hope untuk sesuatu yang tidak diketahui.

Hope…. Anak malang itu terlibat dalam semua ini karena ayahnya. Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya menjadi target dari orang-orang yang mentargetnya juga? Dan dia harap, Hope sudah kabur ke suatu tempat yang aman.

“Ke mana anak itu pergi?” Jihl berceloteh. “Bagaimana bisa dia kabur secepat ini?”

“Kurasa ada baiknya kita coba memeriksa melalui kamera pengintai,” ujar Rosch dari belakang Lightning. Lightning getol ingin menyodok rusuk pria itu sampai bengkak karena telah memelintir tangannya sejak menemukannya di balik rak buku tadi. “Seperti waktu itu, saat kau melihatnya di pintu depan Eden Hall.”

Jadi, mereka yang membukakan pintu untuk Lightning dan Hope saat mereka dikejar zombie di luar Eden Hall? Dan mereka melakukannya karena mereka mengincar Hope? Lightning tak habis pikir pada dua orang gila ini.

“Tidak ada waktu untuk kembali ke ruang kamera. Aku yakin anak itu masih di sekitaran lantai ini.”

“Lalu, bagaimana dengan gadis ini?” tanya Rosch. “Apa kita akan terus membawanya?”

Lightning tidak suka saat seseorang membicarakannya tepat di dekat telinganya. Dia semakin gatal ingin memukul dan menendangi Rosch—juga Jihl. Kalau bukan demi Hope, Lightning pasti telah memberontak bebas dan menghajar dua orang ini dengan mudah. Sulit baginya untuk terus bertingkah seperti gadis tak berdosa dan tak berdaya, sementara jiwanya sudah membara membabibuta.

“Terserah kau mau bawa dia atau tidak,” sahut Jihl enteng. “Kita tidak butuh dia.”

_Brengsek!_

“Maksudmu, aku boleh melakukan apa pun padanya?” Rosch tertawa getir.

“Kalau kau mau.” Jihl mengedikkan bahu.

Rosch meludah. “Kaukira aku serendah itu, apa?”

“Kalian berdua ini berotak rusak, ya,” cecar Lightning.

“Jaga mulutmu, Jalang!” Rosch menampar belakang kepala Lightning dengan mudah.

“Ouch,” kata Lightning datar. “Pukulanmu lemah seperti anak perempuan. Bahkan Hope bisa memukul lebih kuat darimu. Aku yakin kalian berdua tidak akan bisa menyentuh sehelai rambutnya pun, soalnya kalian lemah dan berotak rusak.”

Jihl berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik memandang Lightning. “Kau banyak bicara juga, ya, Nona. Apa pentingnya anak itu bagimu? Apa jangan-jangan kau mengincarnya juga? Mengincar N.O.R.A.?”

Mata Lightning terbeliak. “N.O.R.A.? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu.”

“Oh, benarkah?” kata Jihl. “Kalau kau tidak tahu, untuk apa kau melindungi anak itu terus-menerus? Kau pasti ingin mendapatkan kepercayaannya, lalu menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan N.O.R.A.. Hm?”

_Aku mempercayaimu. Sangat. Dan aku percaya kau tidak akan menuntunku ke jalan yang salah._

Ucapan Hope tadi mendadak memenuhi kepala Lightning. Dia memang telah mendapat kepercayaan Hope—didengar dari ucapannya—tapi bukan berarti Lightning akan memanfaatkannya. Lagi pula, untuk apa N.O.R.A.? Keuntungan apa yang bisa Lightning peroleh dari senyawa beracun dan berbahaya itu? Bahkan N.O.R.A. telah merenggut nyawa Serah.

Betapa dia ingin menghancurkan wajah dan barisan gigi rapi Jihl saat ini juga.

“Mungkin.” Lightning mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh. “Mungkin juga tidak.”

Jihl mendecak seraya membalik badan. “Aku mulai bosan pada wanita ini. Rosch, kuserahkan dia padamu.”

Dan Lightning beraksi. Dengan gerak gesit dan tenaga yang terkumpul di lengan, dia menyodok rusuk Rosch kuat-kuat, lalu menendang perutnya hingga pria itu terjengkang beberapa kaki darinya. Tangannya terbebas, meski ngilu akibat dipelintir lama. Lightning mendengar pekikan Jihl. Dia seketika berbalik, dan melihat wanita berkacamata itu menodongkan shotgun padanya. Itu shotgun miliknya! Lightning merunduk dan tiarap cepat saat Jihl menarik pelatuk shotgun. Pecahan shell melesat di atas kepalanya. Dia sempat berharap tembakan Jihl akan mengenai Rosch yang masih dalam posisi terjengkang di belakangnya. Saat gadis itu menoleh, rupanya Rosch telah menyingkir dari jangkauan ledakan shell Jihl. Pria itu tampak terguncang, meski tak terluka.

“Kurang ajar!” Jihl mengokang shotgun-nya lagi.

Sebelum wanita itu menembak dan menghancurkan seluruh wajah Lightning, Lightning berguling cepat ke arah kaki Jihl. Dengan satu kaki direntangkan, dia menggasak wanita bersepatu tumit tinggi itu. Jihl memekik singkat, dan terjatuh. Shotgun terlepas dari pegangannya dan berkelontang di lantai. Lightning merangkak dan meraih shotgun-nya kembali, kemudian berdiri tegap dan menodongkan senjata api itu pada Jihl dan Rosch yang kini ada di hadapannya.

“Jadi, siapa yang tersudut sekarang?” tantang Lightning.

“Kau….” Jihl berdiri terhuyung. Dia mengeluarkan pistol dari saku gaun hijaunya, dan menodong Lightning. “Apa kau salah satu anggota organisasi Caius?”

“Caius?” Lightning mengerutkan kening.

Rosch ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan pistol dan menodong Lightning. “Kau mengincar N.O.R.A.. Benar, bukan? Sama seperti Caius dan orang-orangnya.”

Kepala Lightning berasap. Dia tidak tahu N.O.R.A., tidak tahu Caius, dan tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang sinting ini menyangkut pautkannya hanya karena dia melindungi Hope. Dia adalah seorang polisi, dan melindungi yang lemah adalah tugasnya. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia sudah bersumpah akan melindungi Hope atas nama mendiang adiknya.  
“Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan.” Mata Lightning terpusat pada lampu gantung di atas kepala Jihl dan Rosch. “Tapi terserahlah.”

Dia menembak lampu itu. Ledakan dasyat terjadi. Keremangan menyelingkupi lorong. Jihl dan Rosh menutupkan kedua tangan ke kepala mereka, dan Lightning memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Dia tidak boleh berakhir di sini. Dia harus hidup. Untuk Serah dan Hope.

### TBC....


	10. CHAPTER 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pengejaran Jihl dan Rosch membawa Lightning ke sebuah ruangan asing di bawah tanah.... Lantas, di mana Hope?

# CHAPTER 10

Lightning berlari secepat mungkin mengitari lorong panjang itu. Dia harus kembali ke ruangan penuh rak buku itu untuk mencari tahu ke mana lubang di pojok ruangan mengarah. Hope pasti ada di ruangan itu. Lightning harus menjemputnya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Hope. Namun, dia tidak bisa begitu saja kembali ke ruangan itu karena Jihl dan Rosch bisa saja mengikutinya lagi. Paling tidak, dia harus mengecoh dua orang itu dulu.

Gadis itu sampai di ujung lorong. Sebuah pintu putih dengan alat pembaca kartu di samping menghalangi jalan. Lightning mencoba mendorong pintu, tapi sia-sia. Dia menoleh-noleh, dan terkesiap saat mendengar gedoran dasyat dari sebuah pintu di kirinya. Lightning seketika menyiapkan shotgun, bersiap menerima serangan.

Pintu itu terbanting terbuka. Segerombol zombie berpakaian kantor—beberapa mengenakan jas lab putih compang-camping—menyeruak keluar. Pria dan wanita semuanya bertatapan kosong. Mulut ternganga lebar dan tangan meraih-raih ke depan. Mereka jatuh ke lantai bersamaan, bertumpuk mirip anak-anak kucing. Lenguhan dan erangan terdengar silih berganti.

“Kurang ajar! Kukira tidak ada zombie di sini,” geram Lightning.

Zombie-zombie itu menoleh padanya. Tatapan mata putih susu mereka tak terbaca, tapi dari lenguhan dan gerak tangan, Lightning tahu mereka ingin menyantapnya ramai-ramai.

Lightning menembak zombie-zombie itu. Mereka terdorong ke belakang, serpihan daging dan darah menghambur ke udara. Lantai dan dinding putih kini berbercak merah gelap, dan darah meluber saat para zombie bergelimpangan di lantai. Beberapa zombie berjuang bangkit lagi, dan dengan cepat Lightning menembak mereka. Darah menciprat ke pintu yang telah terlepas dari engselnya, menyisakan lubang besar di dinding. Kepala Lightning berdenting. Dia menembak zombie-zombie itu lagi untuk memastikan mereka mati. Ketika para zombie sudah tak bergerak, Lightning berlari memasuki lubang pintu. Dia memang tidak tahu ke mana jalan itu mengarah, tapi yang dia tahu, dia harus kabur.

Lebih banyak zombie ada di ruangan-ruangan berikutnya. Mereka berdiri konstan di satu titik, beberapa melangkah lesu ke sana kemari tanpa arah. Bau busuk menguar dari tubuh berborok yang basah oleh darah dan cairan asing. Lightning mengerat gigi. Dia tidak bisa terus menembak. Pelurunya akan habis, dan setelah itu, hanya kematian yang akan menyambutnya. Dia memutuskan untuk menyelinap dan kabur tanpa menyerang.

“Itu dia!” teriakan Jihl mendadak terdengar dari belakang Lightning. “Rosch! Tangkap dia!”

“Sialan!” Lightning merutuk di bawah napas, seraya melarikan diri tergesa melewati zombie-zombie yang kini teralihkan akibat teriakan Jihl.

Dia menekan tombol sebuah lift yang muncul dalam pandangan setelah kabur dari zombie-zombie. Lightning tidak tahu ke mana lift akan membawanya, yang jelas, dia harus kabur. Ketika pintu lift menutup, dia bisa melihat wajah Jihl dan Rosch dari celah yang ada. Mereka tampak jengkel, tak sadar zombie-zombie berwajah hancur dengan darah mengalir dari lubang di tubuh mereka telah berkerubung di belakang. Pintu lift tertutup seutuhnya, dan Lightning merasakan lift bergerak turun.

Udara superdingin menyeruak ke dalam lift saat pintu bergeser terbuka. Lightning seketika memeluk lengan telanjangnya, mengutuk jaket tanpa lengan yang dia kenakan sejak kemarin malam. Asap putih merayap di lantai, dinding, dan langit-langit. Serpihan es menempel pada sambungan papan alumunium yang menjadi pelapis dinding. Lantainya berkeretak pelan saat Lightning melangkah, seperti kaca pecah yang diinjak. Tulisan B7F samar-samar terlihat di balik lapisan es yang melingkupi dinding. Dia tahu, seharusnya dia kembali ke tempat Hope, bukan malah menjelajahi lorong superdingin dengan bunga es dan asap putih. Gadis itu menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ini semua salah Jihl dan Rosch!

Lightning mendelik saat melihat sesuatu yang bergerombol dan membeku di salah satu sisi dinding lorong. Dia tidak bisa menebak benda apa yang membeku di sana berkat keremangan lorong. Lightning memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja, dan terus menjelajah lorong. Mungkin di ujung sana dia akan bertemu dengan ayah Hope. Hope bilang ayahnya saintis, dan lorong ini terlihat seperti lorong laboratorium. Setelah bertemu dengan ayah Hope, lalu apa?

“Hei!”

Teriakan Jihl dan Rosch dari belakang mengagetkan Lightning. Tanpa basa-basi, Lightning mengambil langkah seribu. Dia masuk ke sebuah ruangan besar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Di kala panik seperti ini, dia tidak bisa memilih ke mana akan pergi.

“Apa-apaan ini?” Lightning ternganga saat matanya tertuju pada tanaman raksasa yang memenuhi aula luas di balik pintu ganda. Tingginya mencapai langit-langit ruangan, mungkin sekitar lima meter dari lantai. Sulur-sulur tanaman itu merambati dinding dan lantai ruangan, hampir menyelingkupi seluruhnya seperti jalinan selimut tanaman. Banyak kuncup bunga, daun besar, dan bunga-bunga merah besar tumbuh di sana-sini. Beberapa sulur mengambang di udara, beku seperti seluruh sulur lainnya. Tubuh-tubuh manusia terbelenggu dalam belitan sulur beku. Darah beku mewarnai kulit hijau pucat sulur. Sebuah biji raksasa ada di tengah tanaman, sedikit robek mirip mulut bergerigi dan berlendir beku. Andai udara dingin ini tidak membekukan tanaman, Lightning yakin tanaman mutan itu telah menangkap dan membunuhnya. Kini dia paham, suhu di lantai B7F ini sengaja diturunkan sampai lebih dari titik beku untuk membekukan mutan ini.

Dia juga tahu, kalau dia maju, maka sama artinya dengan bunuh diri. Lightning mengambil langkah cepat untuk berbalik pada pintu, namun kehadiran Jihl dan Rosch menghentikan pelariannya.

“Kau terkepung sekarang, huh?” Jihl menodongkan pistol padanya. Mata hijau zaitunnya terarah pada tanaman mutan di belakang Lightning. “N-24. Kreasi gagal Prof. Estheim.”

“Jihl, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini,” Rosch menyarankan.

“Kau benar.” Jihl menjentik kacamatanya yang berembun. “Nona, kau ikut dengan kami dan tunjukkan di mana kau sembunyikan anak itu.”

“Persetan denganmu!” Lightning memaki. Dalam satu gerakan, dia menendang tangan Jihl yang masih memegang pistol. Wanita itu memekik, lalu merayap di lantai penuh sulur beku untuk mengambil pistolnya. Lightning memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Rosch yang tampak kebingungan antara menembak atau kabur. Lightning menangkap lengan pria itu, lalu membantingnya ke lantai di sebelah Jihl. Belum sempat Lightning beringsut ke pintu, sebuah tembakan melubangi dinding penuh sulur di dekatnya.

“Kau … seharusnya kubunuh saja kau dari tadi!” Jihl mengancam.

Asap mengular dari lubang tembakan Jihl. Mendadak saja, panas dari lubang kecil itu merayap ke seluruh sulur di dinding dan lantai. Air menetes dari dinding dan langit-langit, menggenang di lantai. Sulur-sulur yang tadi membeku kini menggeliat hidup kembali. Lightning melompat ke arah pintu, dan dengan kedua tangan mendorong pintu terbuka lebar-lebar. Dia mendarat di lorong yang bebas dari sulur, merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang dan sepertinya sedang dalam perjalanan mencolot keluar dari mulutnya.

“Apa ini?” Lightning berbalik pada Jihl dan Rosch. Di belakang dua orang yang kini saling membantu untuk berdiri di atas lantai penuh sulur, tanaman raksasa setinggi lima meter itu menggeliat hidup. Kuncup-kuncup memompa asap-asap kuning, bunga-bunga melambai-lambai, dan sulur yang mengambang menyambar-nyambar liar.  
“Kenapa kau menembak?!” Rosch mengamuk. “Panas dari peluru meluruhkan esnya!”

“Sialan!” Jihl masih berusaha berdiri tegap. Lightning melihat kaki bersepatu hak tingginya tersangkut di antara sulur-sulur hijau berlendir. Dia mengulurkan satu tangan pada Rosch. “Bantu aku!”

Rosch menampar tangan kurus wanita itu. “Persetan kau!”

Lightning nyaris tak mengerjap saat Rosch berlari keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu, melewatinya, dan lenyap di tikungan lorong. Dia tak berkedip lagi saat pandangannya kembali teralih pada Jihl yang memekik horor dan kini terbelit sulur hijau besar di seluruh tubuhnya. Sulur itu membawanya ke biji mirip mulut bergerigi di tengah tanaman. Mulut itu terbuka, dan Jihl tertelan.

Segerombol sulur lain menerjang ke arah Lightning. Gadis itu bereaksi cepat—berguling ke kanan, lalu bangkit secepat kilat untuk melarikan diri. Kalau zombie bisa dia kalahkan, tanaman mutan pemakan manusia rasanya mustahil dimusnahkan seorang diri. Dia kembali ke lift, dan menekan tombol lantai satu sambil berharap, lantai itulah di mana dia meninggalkan Hope.

Suasana di lantai satu terasa sangat berbeda dengan lantai B7. Lorong yang terang, putih bersih, dingin yang wajar dari pendingin ruangan, dan udara berbau antiseptik. Rosch tak terlihat di mana pun, hanya beberapa zombie yang ada. Lightning melewati mereka satu per satu, berusaha untuk menghemat peluru. Efek samping dari tanaman mutan di lantai bawah tanah itu sepertinya tak terasa hingga ke permukaan.

Dia berhasil kembali ke ruangan penuh rak buku. Dengan mengerahkan tenaga yang tersisa, Lightning menggeser rak besi yang telah jatuh menghalangi lubang tempat Hope pergi. Begitu rak bergeser dan lubang terlihat, Lightning bertiarap dan mengintip ke dalam.

“Hope?!” Matanya terarah pada cahaya di ujung lubang. “Hope, kau di sana?!”

Tidak ada jawaban. Lightning mendadak merasakan tengkuknya berkeringat dingin. Apa jangan-jangan, terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Lightning mencoba menerobos lubang sempit itu. Hanya kepala dan satu bahunya yang masuk. Sadar bahwa memaksa menerobos hanya akan membuatnya tersangkut dan mati kehabisan napas, Lightning meninggalkan lubang itu.

“Ruangan di sebelah. Lubang ini mengarah ke ruangan di sebelah,” gumamnya. Lekas, dia berlari meninggalkan ruang buku.

Sialnya, tidak ada pintu di sebelah pintu ruang buku. Lightning merinding. Ke mana lubang itu mengarah? Apa ada ruangan lain di sisi lain lorong? Dia memutuskan untuk mengitari lorong lagi, melewati zombie-zombie yang kini saling serang dan mewarnai lorong putih dengan percikan besar darah. Ketika suara tembakan terdengar, Lightning memepet sebuah pilar di dekatnya, bersembunyi.

“Sialan!” Suara seorang pria diikuti letusan senapan. “Kenapa zombie-zombie ada di sini?”

“Apa menurutmu anak itu sudah dimakan zombie?” sahut seorang pria lain, kemudian tembakan terdengar lagi.

“Mungkin. Bocah lembek itu sudah mengigit tanganku. Sialan. Biar saja dia mati dimakan zombie!”

“Komandan tidak akan senang. Bos Besar juga.”

Lightning mengintip. Dilihatnya dua orang pria berseragam hitam dan bertopeng menembaki beberapa zombie. Darah berhamburan ke udara, diikuti serpihan daging dan pakaian yang koyak. Zombie-zombie ambruk ke lantai memuntahkan lebih banyak darah dari tubuh penuh lubang mereka. Bau anyir seketika mengambil alih bau antiseptik di lorong.

“Kita cari ke tempat lain,” kata salah satu tentara yang mengisi ulang peluru senapannya. “Kalau sampai dia benar-benar mati, setidaknya kita serahkan mayatnya pada Komandan.”

Mereka tidak mungkin sedang membicarakan Hope, bukan? Kalau iya, apakah mereka pasukan Jihl dan Rosch? Lightning menempelkan diri pada pilar saat kedua tentara itu melangkah melaluinya. Mereka tidak menyadari kehadirannya, dan terus melangkah pergi. Ketika mereka lenyap di balik tikungan, Lightning meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, dan megambil arah berlawanan dengan para tentara.

Dia memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada, dan memanggil Hope di tiap ruangan. Ketika pencariannya membawanya ke sebuah ruang perkantoran dengan kubikel-kubikel di tengah, panggilannya menuai jawaban.

“Light? Itu … kau?”

Lightning melangkah pelan melewati kubikel-kubikel, waswas andai serangan dadakan datang dari balik kubikel. Keremangan ruangan menambah level kewaspadaan Lightning.

“Hope, kau di mana?” tanyanya.

“Di sini.”

Dari ekor matanya, Lightning melihat sebuah lemari besi berayun terbuka sedikit. Sebuah tangan melambai dari dalam lemari. Lightning mengenali tangan bersarung biru gelap dengan telapak putih itu. Cepat-cepat Lightning mendatangi lemari itu, dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Sesuatu yang hangat menubruk dadanya.

“Light, kau datang!” seru Hope. Kedua tangannya melingkari bahu Lightning. Wajahnya dibenamkan ke bahu kanan gadis itu. “Kukira … kukira kau tidak akan datang…. Kukira kau meninggalkanku….”

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Hope.” Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengusap belakang kepala Hope. Rambutnya lembut, walau berlapis keringat dan minyak. Saat satu tangan Lightning mengusap punggung berjaket oranye dan kuningnya, dia bisa merasakan getaran akibat rasa takut yang tersalur ke telapak tangannya.

“Orang-orang itu….” Hope melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus mata biru Lightning. “Mereka masih mengejar kita?”

“Kurasa mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi, kecuali mungkin pasukan mereka.”

Mata Hope bergulir ke pintu dan sekeliling ruangan. “Pasukan itu … mereka bukan pasukan dua orang itu.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Mereka berbeda. Mereka berasal dari organisasi yang berbeda. Ada emblem asing di pakaian para pasukan, bukan emblem SANCTUM.” Kedua tangan Hope kini bertautan di depan dadanya. “Itu dugaanku…. Tapi mungkin aku salah.”

“Tak masalah.” Lightning menepuk pelan puncak kepala anak itu. “Yang terpenting sekarang, kita temukan ayahmu.”

Hope mengangguk mantap, meski matanya masih berkilat penuh ketakutan.

### TBC...


End file.
